Love Triangle
by RaexxBB
Summary: Kidd couldn't find out I was gay. I hadn't come out of the closet because it would make my friendship with the guys awkward. I gulped and glanced at him. But the look he had on his face was too cute. Yaoi, KiddxSoul Rated M for mature content!
1. Fate?

**Chapter 1 of: Love Triangle-Fate?**

**Author Note:**

_**I hope you enjoy this. It's a story of SoulxKIdd, but it's an interesting way of how it comes to be. XD Hope you enjoy chapter 1 and wish to continue reading after. Review, favorite, and stuff! Thankz! ;D**_

* * *

><p><strong>~Kidd's POV~<strong>

I had been lounging in the living room with Soul watching some movie, he'd gotten drunk of course, I was also waiting for Maka to come back to inform me that everybody had left and I could return home. They had through a party at my place, Soul didn't want to go and leave me allone here, so we both just stayed at his and Maka's place.

Even though the apartment was assymetrical, I found it relatively easy to relax. Maybe it was due to Soul's chilled demenor or the fact that I had been zoned out for half the time I'd been here... Well, whatever the reason I was happy. But yet something that bugged me was that I'd noticed Soul looking over at me every now and again. My hand would go into the popcorn and then a few seconds later his hand would.

I glanced at the television. The guys and I had seen this many times, it was a video of a woman stripping herself in front of a camera. Maybe Soul was as bored as I was. I looked over at him and he looked at me...We sat staring at each other for a long amount of time until his mouth fell open.

"So, what do you want to do man?" I shrugged as my eyes watched his lips...was I really wanting to do what I was thinking? "Cool." He leaned back in his seat again, and then quickly hopped up, walking quickly into the kitchen. "Want anything to eat?" I shrugged by accident again, he couldn't see me. "Hello? Dude are you still alive..." I heard him chuckle as he walked back out and handed me a drink. "Thought you might be thrust-" He stopped mid setence when he realized the word that just felt his lips. _What was he thinking about?_

**~Soul's POV~**

I quickly shut my mouth and whimpered down when I replayed the word that had just left my mouth. What was I thinking? Thrusting? Getting the word confused with thristy. Kidd couldn't find out I was gay. I hadn't come out of the closet because it would make my friendship with the guys awkward. I gupled and glanced at him. But the look he had on his face was too cute. I blushed and glanced away from him, but my gaze found it's way back.

He lips looked so good, soft, and sweet...I wanted them so bad. This movie wasn't what was making me hard. It was Kidd and his damn cuteness! I realized that after a way my hand was touching his and he wasn't pulling away.

I gupled, my eyes looked into his and I felt his breath come on to my face. _Was this really happening? _OUr lips were about to touch when a loud thud came to the door... Someone was trying to knock on it. My eyelids fluttered opened and I saw his eyes, his face close to mine. Maybe this was a sign of fate? I stood up and walked over to the door, opening it I found a poor Chrona standing there with a flat out drunk Maka.

Chrona blushed and looked away, "ummm, well, here she is." Chrona and I walked Maka back to her bedroom. She tried kissing me a couple times, she even also tried to lay one on Chrona too. I chuckled as I walked Chrona back to the front door.

"Bye man." I was about to close the door when I felt Chrona's lips get pushed against mine. My eyes flow open wide, but Chrona was already gone. I looked after the poor kid and then walked back in. I saw that Kidd was waiting for me on the cough. I stood there awkwardly, but he soon got up and walked over to me.

"Well, I guess I should be going too. It was fun hanging out with you today Soul." As he was about to just walk out and leave I tickled his belly and he giggled. I tickled him and again and got up up against a wall, trapping him there. He laughed, "Soul, let me go! Please!" He was laughing as he said the words with the biggest smile I'd ever seen on his face.

"Not until..." My face came closer to his and his laughter died down. Our noses were touching and our lips met this time. I knew he would most likely smell the beer in my breath, but I didn't care. I licked his bottom lips and he opened his mouth. I heard him moan as my tongue did circles inside. Feeling every inche of his mouth. My hands were at the hem of his shirt and they found a button.

**~Kidd's POV~**

I didn't want this to be happening at this time. Well, I liked Soul, but he weas drunk what if he didn't like me in the morning? But yet I found myself letting this continue. Opening my mouth for his tongue to enter, him removing my shirt and doing the same to his, then our pants, boxers, soon we were naked and he was thrusting inside my beside. I moaned at his ever movement. It felt too good to be true.

After we both released ourselves on his bed, we kissed again. I pushed him down on the bed and went down to his pixie stick. I took him into my mouth, he tasted very good. I sucked on him as also getting him to moan. He shot into my mouth and I then went back up to his lips.

His hands were on my ass and groping it pretty hard. I grunted as his sharp teeth numbled on my ear. After all of our known play time games, and 50 million make outs, I cuddled into his arms and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What happens? Does Soul remember...LOL! Tell me what you think. <strong>


	2. Spa day

**Chapter 2 of: Love Triangle-Spa day  
><strong>

**Author Note:**

**_This one is pretty much just straight with you. ;) Hope you enjoy it! XD Review, favorite, and stuff! Thankz! ;D_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Soul's POV~<strong>

I woke up with something cuddled next to my chest. I looked down to see a jet black head, and then I saw them. The tips of those three white stripes. I peeked under my sheet and saw that our legs were twisted together. His body was cold against mine, but he was Death's son... DAMMIT! I slept with Death's son! What will people think? Are they going to call me uncool, because we all know that ain't true.

I slid out of my bed and let my feet drop to the floor. They made a soft thud sound, and I tiptoed to my bathroom. As I shower I heard movement in my bedroom and bathed myself faster. I stepped out quickly after turning off the shower. I threw on some of my clothes and walked out into the living room. I found Maka standing in the kitchen holding her head, a hang over...Not the best way to find Maka. I thought of a quick idea and walked over to.

"Hey, Maka," I put my hand on her shoulder and she turned around quickly.

"What do you want, Soul?" She was almost growling at me. I coward back, but then remembered my plan and the reason I even began to bug her.

"I was curious if you wanted to go to the spa today?" I smiled as she cocked her head to the side.

"Alright, who's leg are you trying to pull?" She gave me a curious, angry look. It was creepy...

"Nobodies!" I stepped backwards. "Just trying to be nice and help you out after getting drunk last night." I smiled and scratched the back of my head. I really wanted to talk to her about what happened between Death the Kidd and I... I screwed up the other night. Maybe it was time to come out of the closet... But I was looking for an angel to tell, not Maka. She was really the opposite of what I was looking for.

"Can I invite the girls?" I glanced at her and nodded. "Okay, now you're just scaring me. What's wrong? I can tell something is." I gulped and looked away from her. Nobody would ever guess I'd be gay, nor embarrassed about it. Or even in love with one of my best friends. "Soul, what did you do?"

I looked up and saw that she was looking at me straight in the eyes. "Maka, I, Maka, I don't know how to tell you this, but... I...Well, never mind. You just worry about calling the girls and I'll call the spa for a great spa day." I stared at her hoping it would work. She just nodded and pushed by me. I sighed in relief, thank goodness.

But she was back and she looked at me again. "Holding something in isn't a good thing Soul. You can talk to me about anything you want." She put her hand on my knee as we sat down.

I sighed again and looked away from her. "Soul, I don't want to see you do something stupid because you're holding things in. Like if you continue to hold this in who knows what you'll do...maybe be one of those teenagers on the top of a building ready to jump over, that would be suicide and we don't want that." She was talking to be as if I were an animal.

I grunted, "fine. Maka, last night after Chrona...dropped you off. I was the door and about to close it. Chrona kissed me." I stared her straight in the eyes and she just grinned. I was a little pissed that that was all she could do was grin.

She leaned back, "I never would have thought you of all people. I mean, you do know Chrona's a guy, right?" She shook her head and looked back at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Maka, no, I didn't know that, but wait...does that mean he's gay?" Her eyes went wide and it was my time to grin.

**~Kidd's POV~**

I woke up and got out of Soul's bed. I stepped into the living room and saw Maka and Soul. Then I just got jealous, Maka's hand on my guys knee! Naha girlfriend! I listened to what they spoke about before I marched out there and beat Maka's face in for her hand placement.

After Soul asked Maka if Chrona was really gay, I sighed. But they had more to talk, I listened in. "No, silly, he's not gay, gay, but bi. He just enjoys kissing people. He's kissed me before." She started to laugh, hopping up from the couch she started to walk. "Also, today when the girls, you, and I all go, invite the guys along." She turned back around and continued back to her room.

I walked out from Soul's room. He looked up at my movements and smiled at me. I smiled back and walked over to him taking in everything he'd just talked to Maka about. I leaned over and cuddled into Soul's arms.

**~Soul's POV~**

I grinned as I felt Kidd come in my arms. "Do you want to go to the spa today with everybody?" I felt him nod and I looked at him. "Okay."

-Late-

Maka hadn't seen Kidd and I cuddled on the couch luckily. Kidd and I had also talked about what happened and agreed not to tell anybody yet, until we were both ready. I walked into the mist room and sat down. My friends came in in their towels next. I saw Kidd glance over at me and my eyes ran over his figure too. _I was wet, streaming, and **SEXY! **_It turned me on the way he looked in here. I felt myself harden, but then Blair got in my site of him.

"Hi sythe boy!" She yelled, I also felt her boobs jiggle as she hugged me. They were too big! My towel fell from around my waist as she pulled me into her lap. I looked at her and realized she wasn't wearing a towel either, and my jwa fell open. She took that as something else and stuck her boob in my mouth. I pulled away from her and left the stream room. Outside was Maka and Chrona talking. Maka was trying to get th poor guy to go in the room. I walked over to the two and looked at them.

"Oh! Hey, Soul!" Maka said in a preppier tone then normal.

"Hey, if he doesn't want to go in. I 'll to him. Blair almost gave a heart attack in there." Maka giggled and nodded. She walked by me and into the room. I looked at the guy. "So, you're bi?" It was more of a question then a statement.

He looked at me and nodded. "Y-Yeah. Sorry about kissing you the other night. I know you do-don't swing that way." He shivered and I put my arm around his shoulder. He blushed and looked away from me. "You just looked really hot last night." It was my turn to blush now, I glanced away from the guy and then back at him. "N-N-NOT That you don't look hot all the time!" He whimpered realizing what he'd just said.

"No, that's fine man. Want to know a secret?" His eyes widened as I said that.

"I'm not good with those, but okay."

"You got to know how to keep. Ya promise?" He nodded and I smiled, "I'm gay."

His jaw fell open and his eyes went wide. He was too shooked by my news to say anything for a long time, until, "no, you can't be. You watch girl porn, look at play boy, and all that other stuff. You've had sex with girls before!" He continued to disagree with me. "There's no way, just no way you can be gay." He looked up at me.

"Man, I might go to strip clubs, but I'm gay. Girls don't seem to interest me anymore, but last night I noticed that I seemed to be more interested in guys." Chrona stared at me.

"Kidd was there last night...Does that mean, or was it the kiss?"

"Well, yes and yes." Chrona continued to stare at me. I grinned, and then chuckled. "Do you want to go into the stream room now?"

"Okay, but first..." Before I could ask what he had in mind I knew. Our lips were together again, then I felt his tongue in my mouth. I grinned and kissed him back. Damn! I really was gay if I went this far. I was already cheating on my first boyfriend with another guy.

I felt our towels fall from around our waists and I pulled out of the kiss. Looking down, he was all man. My hands ran over his chest and I put my arms around his waist. Maybe he wasn't that bad of a dude. If Kidd and I didn't work out I had a fall back guy.

"Well, maybe we should be getting in there before people start to get the wrong idea from what we're doing out here." Chrona pointed out.

**~Kidd's POV~**

I sat worried about what Soul was doing outside the stream room. After Maka came in and told us all that he was going to try and get Chrona to come in here. I sighed in relief. Everything of what I knew was fine.


	3. Party Time

**Chapter 3 of: Love Triangle-Party Time!  
><strong>

**Author Note:**

**_;) Hope you enjoy it! XD Review, favorite, and stuff! Thankz! ;D_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Soul's POV~<strong>

The music was booming through the house as everybody danced. I looked around for either of my secret lovers, Death the Kidd or Chrona. _Where were those boys, I hadn't seen either of them all night. _I walked out on to the dance-floor to look around for the two, but yet I see nothing._ Where had my gay loves gone?_ I thought to myself. I exited the club quickly and pulled out my phone just as quick. I called Kidd first... _'ring... ring... ring... ring...'_

"Hello, Death the Kidd speaking. Who is this?" His voice was so sweet to hear and he was kinda panting.

I gulped and then spoke, "Hey, Kidd, baby, it's me, Soul." My tone was deep and sexy sounding. "What are you up to?"

Kidd's voice became full of excitement when he spoke, I could tell he was smiling, "SOUL! I'm at my house working to make it more symmetrical. I noticed that a picture was ten feet off and I had to fix the hole house. Did you want something, sexy?"

Soul chuckled and grinned, "Yeah. I was at the club and I was curious why you weren't here. I miss you. Can I come over tonight, and maybe even stay if you want?"

"Well, I would love for you to. Come on over, baby. I've missed you too." His tone was beautiful to hear in my ear. "My dad can't find out we're seeing each other so much through and staying the night. He'll get pissed off that we're together.. and that I'm gay."

I smiled and started walking to my motorcycle as I spoke with him. "I don't plan on him to unless we're both ready to tell him and everybody else as well. I'll be there soon, and remember I'm also gay so yeah... nothing to worry about there. We'll both be a surprise to everyone, but I love that you don't care. Hey, I'm about to get on my bike. I'll talk to you more when I get there. Good-bye, I love you." I hung up and then noticed what I just said. _'I love you.' I hadn't even met to tell him that, but yet I did? Why? I... I... I love Kidd..? Is that it? Do I truly love him? But what about Chrona? What do I do with him? Break it off..._ I thought this all to myself as I started up my motorcycle.

When I got to my lover's home I parked my motorcycle and went in. I looked around and slowly made my way up the steps. Yet, not to my surprise I found Kidd facing a wall getting a picture of Liz, Patty, and him in a symmetrical set up. I walked over to him and leaned down to where he was sitting, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Hello, Sex-y." The way I made it roll off my tongue I made it sound like I was saying, _'sex y'_.

His cute face turns quickly and looked at me. A smile quickly grow over his face as he saw mine. I placed my hand under his chin as I pulled his lips to touch mine. We sat there letting our tongues run around each others mouths, fighting for who would lead, and I won. I picked him up pushed him up against a wall as I began to kiss him even more like a mad man. My hands ran through and over his head and hair as I felt his hands run down to my ass and begin to grope it.

I pulled from the kiss, our noses still touching, as I heard him whisper, _"I love you too"_ to me. My eyes went wide as I looked at him. So he had heard me and he felt the same. I should tell him the truth of what I had been doing with Chrona behind his back.

I released him from my hold and walked away from him. "Kidd, my love, but I'm sorry. I wasn't faithful to you my dear." He frowned and I saw tears in his eyes. "It's not that you weren't great, but I wasn't sure... sure of your true feelings for me. I never met for you to get hurt."

"Who?" His tone spoke anger and hurt. "Who did you cheat on me with? Was it a woman? Are you not truly gay as I had once thought you were?"

I jerked back a bit, "It wasn't a woman. I'm just too gay is the problem. You recall the day we went to the SPA, yes? Chrona... and I weren't in there and... well, he was quiet interesting. But I thought about it on the way over here and I will get rid of him for you my love." He placed his hand on Kidd's cheek as he wiped away a tear or two.

Kidd's eyes went wide, "But... I have done the same love."

This Soul had not seen coming as he pulled back and looked down. "What? With Chrona as well?" He shrugged, "Why don't we just have a three way or something?" He put his hand to his head.

"Yeah..." Kidd starts to laugh a bit. "But I like it when it's just the two better, Chrona was just a side deal for both of us. Don't worry, I get it." He came over and put his arms around my neck and began to kiss me slowly.

We lead me to his room and pushed me down on his bed. I sat ready for him to come in my lap and kiss me sweetly, roll his tongue over mine, and let me slide myself in and out of his ass. He smiled as he came down on top of me, kissing me, and pulling my shirt off. Our tongues met again and he unbuttoned my pant as I did his.

**~Liz's POV~**

I walked into the house with Patty, Maka, Tusbaki, and Blair behind me. We were all laughing and having a good old time together.

We all stopped and looked up hearing moans and other noises coming from upstairs. A blush came over my cheeks as well as everybody else. I looked at them, "So, who wants some pie? Patty and I made it this morning and it's still in the fridge. Does anybody want some?"

Right when she asked the question they all heard Kidd's voice call out _**'SOUL!'**_very loudly. We all looked at each other and started to giggle wildly.

I covered Patty's mouth before she could scream anything. I whispered, "Whatever they are doing I'm sure that it's just normal. We'll talk to them after they're... done and they come down."

**~Kidd's POV~**

I felt him slide in and out of my ass, it felt so good. I moaned out a lot, screaming his name, "SouL! Ohhhhh... Uhh! SOUL!" The bed started to slam a bit against a wall as he thrust into me. I felt I was almost ready, the pre-cum was pouring from my dick as I moaned. I was so turned on and I felt like he was close too. His cum was filling up my ass as he hit my good spot over and over again. His hands grabbed my penis, sliding his hands up and down my cock.

After we had both cum, I fell on my bed panting. He pulled me into his arms, kissing my neck, and I cuddled my head into his chest. His sharp teeth ran along my ear as I moaned. I leaned up and looked at him, "I'm a bit hungry. Do you want to go get something eat? The girls made pie that morning. I thought you might want a piece." He got up grabbing his dress pants and pulling them up after his boxers. He pulled on his button up shirt, closing it up quickly.

Soul got up grabbing getting dressed and looking at me. We kissed each as we got dressed, running our hands over each others bodies, and I helped him get dressed. We takes hands, walk slowly down stairs, kissing each other madly, and we hadn't noticed that everybody was watching us until we heard giggles.

I looked up and the girls were all there. Maka frowned and stepped forward, "So, which one of you is the seme?"

My face lit up and Soul stepped up to the plate. I watched him and it seemed like he was drunk and I got the idea looking drunk too. "What are you talking about?" He looked at her and a goofy looking grin came over his face.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen? Will Soul's '<em>I'm drunk plan<em>' work? We'll just have to see in the next chapter. Review, comment, and other stuff. ;)**


	4. Secret?

**Chapter 4 of: Love Triangle-Secret... ?  
><strong>

**Author Note:**

**_;) Hope you enjoy it! XD Review, favorite, and stuff! Thankz! ;D_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Soul's Point Of View~<strong>

Maka raised an eyebrow, "So, you're drunk. Phhhah.." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

I walked over to her, "Bitch, what the fuck you saying. Damn, tiny tits, you want me to fuck ya or something? 'Cause I fuck anyone around here that wanna gets fucked by my sexy ass. Now come on over here bitch." I started to slowly stumble over to her, grabbing her hips, and putting mine to hers. "Now... Let me fuck ya bitch." I mumbled it and I even let a small bit of drool roll down my chest.

Maka slapped me away, "Don't touch me you damn druggy!" She glared at me and frowned. "You are never to touch me like that again you pig."

I chuckled, "Okay... Whatever you say tiny tits. It's not like I wanna get on your grind train. Only a guy with a stick up his ass will want to go out with you. I mean, not even a hooker would want to fuck you. Damn! Never in hell would I wanna fuck you." I started to laugh, seeing the anger come over her face, and she walked away into the kitchen. I started stumbling up the steps with Kidd helping me, and with Liz's help."Kidd, you should have a fucking partying." I enjoyed acting drunk, it seemed to gave me a reason to say things. "But we should only invite our friends, meaning Black*Star, Blair, Patty, Tsubaki, Liz, hell we should invite Spirit, Chrona, and even Stein."

Death the Kidd looked at him, "Dude, shut up. We are never inviting that freaky crazy man into my house."

Liz looked at him, "Hell yeah, we aren't inviting the insane old Stein to a young teen's home." Liz rubbed his back, "Damn, man you really are messed up. What did you do?"

I grinned, looking at her, and standing up straight, "Nothing. I'm just that damn good of an actor. Alright, I think since you're someone who can keep your mouth shut Kidd and I can trust you with this. We're gay, and secretly dating." Liz quickly raised her hand and high-fived me.

"Alright! Way to bang that bitch, Soul." She gave me a thumbs up too, smiling at me. She looked at Kidd, "I always knew you were gay. That's why when chicks flirted with you, you never understood or even flirted back a little. You ignored it and walked away acting all cool. That's why Soul likes you, because you're cool." She hit her forehead with her palm, putting the pieces together all in one second without even a little bit of their help. "I love you guys!" She throw her arms around our necks bringing us in for a hug.

Kidd looked at her, "You won't tell anybody yet, will you?" He raised a eyebrow as she nodded her head. "Thank you, Liz."

She smiled, "Come on." We both raised our eyebrows glancing at each other then looking at her. "Come on and kiss. I want to see it. I bet it's just so damn cute... or adorable. Which ever works." She grinned and I shrugged, leaning over to Kidd.

Our lips met like normal and the sparks just seemed to start flying. My tongue snaked into his mouth, sucking on it as hard as I could. I heard him moan out and pulled away, looking at him and smiling. She giggled, "Damn, you guys are gay. Don't worry, I'll keep your secret." She slapped my leg and hopped up, winking at us both. "See ya later. I'll bring some pie up to you both and then get the girls to leave. Also some water of milk..."

I chuckled taking Kidd back to his room and began to kiss him again as we waited for Liz. She walked in and giggled, "I got the girls to leave and Patty to sleep over at Maka's, so, if you guys want you can come down stairs and sit. I've got some food set out in the living room too if you're interested."

Kidd and I looked at each and he nodded, I took his hand and we went downstairs with her. We all ate and laughed together as we watched an old television show on that Death the Kidd had found. I held him close to me in my arms as our goodnight seemed to go on forever. Yet, I did notice Liz glancing over at us a couple times and a camera in the corner of the room, but I noted it off as nothing. I should have gotten up and checked it out, but I was so in the moment with Kidd.

**~Liz's Point Of View~**

What the boys didn't seem to notice was the video camera I had set up getting everything. Hey, I said I wouldn't tell I never said anything about recording their little moments in the living room. I looked over at them as Soul fed Kidd a piece of the pie and grinned, it was cute, and perfect... I sat out of the camera's shot so it was just getting the two of them, the two love birds. I watched Soul's lips meet Kidd's after the pie and that made me chuckle darkly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! So about taking so long! I'll try and get the next chapter out as quickly as I can.<strong>


	5. Spies Come to Love You

**Chapter 5 of: Love Triangle-Spies Come to Love You  
><strong>

**Author Note:**

**_;) Hope you enjoy it! XD Review, favorite, and stuff! Thankz! ;D_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soul's POV<strong>_

Kidd grinned and kissed him again, I watched Liz smirk and I raised an eyebrow. I looked away from her and back to my lover, taking his hands and leaning over, whispering into his ear. "I want to go to bed. I'm sort of tired. Meet me up stairs." His tongue licked along his earlobe and he grinned, getting up slowly. He walked up the stairs and smiled to himself, he was in love, and very happy with his relationship. He put his hands in his pockets and went into his room. He saw one of the pictures on the side of his bed and chuckled, he loved this picture. He stared at it and ran his thumb over Kidd's smiling face, he had his hand on his shoulder. Wanting him close... He remembered that day so well, because he had always been attracted to him.

_**Liz's POV**_

As I watched Soul leave I grinned and hopped up, "Well, are you two going to bed?"

Kidd looked at me with wide eyes and a huge blush came over his face. "Well, we were..." He looked down and hugged his arm Chrona style. "I'll be going up stairs now." He walked off and went upstairs.

I quickly got up and went over to my camera, seeing what I got and grinning. "Yes." I flipped the television a couple channels and it showed a camera in Death the Kidd's room. I squealed and whipped out my phone, texting all of my girlfriends. I started watching what was going on and grinned, "So damn cute."

After a bit of waiting there was a knock at the front door and I ran to it quickly. Everyone quickly came in and sat in the living room. "Now, I'm about to show you all something that will make you go '_AWW!_' and it's so damn cute. It might surprise you at first, but just watch."

She turned back on the television and everyone's eyes went wide. Their mouths fell open and they then started to grin, and watched in awe at the sight before them.

_**Soul's POV**_

I heard him come in and looked up, grinning, "Hey, I enjoyed spending the time with you."I went over to him, caressing his cheek, and kissing him. I put his forehead on his and grinned, "I love you." I kissed him again, and pulled him over to the bed.

After being thrown down on the bed Kidd blushed up at me, "I love you too."

I started to kiss him again, deeply, and rolling my tongue over it. My hands slipped up his shirt and started playing with his nipples. I listened to him moan and groan, I leaned up unbuttoning his shirt and looking down at his chest. He licked along his belly, sucking on his nipples, and kissed up his neck. Kidd started to push off my jacket and pulled off my shirt. His tongue flicked across my nipples and sucked on it a bit, and letting it circle my nipples. I groaned out a bit and grinded our hips together.

We both started groaning as our hips worked together. His tongue darted into my mouth and I sucked on it, making him groan out. I started to suck as hard as I could, running my hands over his nipples, and my hands ran down unbuttoning his pants too.

I pulled off his pants, looking at his black boxers, and grinned they were, of course, symmetrical. I kissed along his belly and started to slide down his boxers, and I kissed down his belly licking over his ball sack and then taking him in. I feel his fingers slide into my hair and get so turned on hearing how much he moans. My tongue works and plays with his cock, my tongue rolls over it, and I already feel his throbbing rock in my mouth.

I pulled my mouth away, "No, you can't cum yet love." I unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off, and then my briefs. I was already pretty hard from all of his moaning, and him playing with my nipples. I slid inside him and groaned out feeling him around my throbbing penis.

_**Black*Star's POV**_

I was bored and neither of the guys would answer their cellphones. I heard Tsubaki's phone vibrate and I picked it up, it was a text from Liz. It read:

_Hey, get over here right now. I've got something to show you and I've already texted the other girls too! Come on!_

I yelled for Tsubaki, "Hey, you have a text from Liz. Come on and get it." I watched her run around the corner and look at it.

She smiled, "Thanks Star." She kissed me and the left. I stared after her wanting to know what was up for myself. What was so interesting at Kidd's house? I followed closely, but not too close. I showed everyone go inside the house and raised an eyebrow. _She was having.. a sleepover..?_ Of course, they were girls that's what it was, but I felt bad for Kidd being all... alone.. in a house fool of.. women. _That genius!_ No wondered he let them live with him.

I went up to the windows, peeking inside them to see what they were doing. They were just sitting in front of the television. _Wait...!_ They were getting horny from whatever they were watching. I could tell a horny girl when I saw one, and those were horny girls. I watched Patty grab a beer, drinking more of it. They were defiantly drunk and whatever they were watching was a turn on.

Liz and Tsubaki kissed! My eyes went wide and I grinned at the attraction in front of me. I wanted to know what the hell they were watching. I ringed the doorbell and Maka answered with a sort of grin on his face, but it turned into a frown when she saw me.

"What do you want Black*Star?" She glared at me and crossed her arms.

I smiled, "Hey, Maka, I was curious if ... well, what are you guys doing?" I raised my eyebrows and smiled nicely at her. "I mean, the new God has a right to know."

She rolled her eyes, "If you want to know so bad come in." She grabbed my ear and pulled me inside the house. She slapped the door closed and pulled me along to the living room. Pushing me down on the couch and she fell in a chair.

I looked at the television and my eyes went wide as I watched Soul pull off his pants and heard his groaning. I looked over to where Tsubaki and Liz were, now, making out. I watched them and their hands move over each other's bodies. I smirked, sitting back and watching the two, it was hot to watch my girlfriend hook up with another girl. But yet, I still couldn't believe Soul and Death the KIdd, OCD guy, were having sex for a video for the girls. Well, I was hoping this was the only time.

I watched Maka sit with Blair and grin, "I knew it, they might just be drunk again, but I think they really are gay. I mean, Chrona and Soul have also kissed too." She chuckled and grabbed one of Blair's boobs.

I felt a bit turned on myself, and started to rub myself. I groaned a bit, but all of the girl were too busy to notice. I began to message myself and groaned more, watching the girls, but then my eyes landed on the television. It kind of turned me on to watch that too.

_**Soul's POV**_

I groaned as I slid in and out slowly going at a nice pace for him. He was so tight right now, it was amazing. "Damn, Kidd..." I started to go faster and began to lick his nipples. My hips went faster and I knew how close he already was and grinned. My hands slid over his cock, and rubbed it as I went.

Feeling him shoot out into my hands and hearing him groan made me shoot into him. I slowly pulled myself out of him and laid down beside him, kissing him again. "I love you so much." I smiled and pulled him into my arms, holding him there and running my hands through his hair. "I love you and I will say it until you know how much I truly do. How much I want you to be all mine."

He locked his arms around me and smiled, cuddling his head into my chest. "I know how much you love me, just as much as I love you."

I kissed his forehead and smiled, "You're adorable." I pulled his many bedsheets over us and smiled to him.

He looked at me and smiled, I loved his smile. It was so beautiful and cheery when he looked at me. "There are eight. I made sure to buy and put eight bedsheets on my bed. I would hate it if it wasn't symmetrical." He smiled and looked at him, "But then again, everything doesn't have to be symmetrical that I love. Like you, your perfect." We started to kiss again and smiled at each other.


	6. Drunken Lover's Dream

**Chapter 5 of: Love Triangle-Drunken Lover's Dream  
><strong>

**Author Note:**

**_;) Hope you enjoy it! XD Review, favorite, and stuff! Thankz! ;D_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soul's POV<br>**_Well, our drunk weekend was over and a couple people had a hangover. Meaning, Maka, Black*Star, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki. I didn't really understand why, but they couldn't remember a thing from the night before. But, I on the other hand was sleeping fine in my own bed as well as Kidd. We seemed to be the only ones without a hangover. Then again when I was dreaming the other night, it was very weird, Kid and Chrona where there... I blushed remembering it all like it was one big twisted homo love story.

I mean, I was secretly gay for Death the Kidd, but having such a dream. It was the best ever. I chuckled at my thoughts and saw the young reaper come up to me. I smiled, laughing seeing him trip as he ran to me.

I remembered seeing him naked in my body, making it seemed like I knew his body already so well. I threw my arm around his neck, chuckling, "Smooth move trippy." We looked at each other and a blush seemed to go wild over both of our cheeks.  
>"S-Soul, I want to talk to you about something. The other night I had a dream," <em>kind it be he had the same dream as me?<em> "I'm going to tell you the truth, it was about you and I." He looked away from me, making such a cute face.

I smiled, taking his chin, "Alright, I had a dream about you and I last night too." I winked and started running to the school. I had an idea, and I planned to do it. There was a stage in the middle of everything so it would work if they had the mike set up today. Kidd was after me, grabbing the back of my jacket.  
>"Wait, what are you going to do?" He looked at me with those beautiful big golden eyes and I smiled.<p>

"I'm going to let everyone I know I love you." His face went crimson and I grinned, "Because that's what my dream and my heart are telling me."

"But, we haven't even had a first kiss yet." He looked down and I pulled him to me, kissing him ever so gently. My left hand ran up into his hair and the wind seemed to blow around us. The birds seemed to start singing as I kissed him._ It was like the 4th of July all over again!_

I pulled away looking him in those beautiful eyes, "Now we have." I brushed his hair out of his face and kissed him again. The weird part is there seemed to be like a band playing and we were under a pretty tree. Like in a song or a movie scene, but it was fine as long as I was with Kidd.

I went on to the stage again, "Hello, I would like to sing a song for everyone today if I can. It's called Mr. Right. I'm singing this to Death the Kidd." Everyone was there and staring at me, the whispers began, the eyebrow raising, and everything else, but yet, I didn't care. I looked at him in the crowd and smiled, he waved and winked at me.

My voice came out soft, gently the music picking up as I sang. It was fun being on stage, I was so cool.

"It's true  
>He never made it through a day of school<br>The only thing he studied was you  
>He knows your body better than you do<p>

Maybe I'm your Mr. Right  
>Baby, maybe I'm the one you like<br>Maybe I'm a shot in the dark  
>And you're the morning light<br>Whoa  
>Maybe this is sad but true<br>Baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose  
>You could be the best of me<br>When I'm the worst for you."

He smiled and watched, laughing at some of the lyrics thinking they were perfect.

"You can always change your mind  
>And you, can't change mine<br>No you can't change mine."

I danced around the stage, saying the last line, "I'm the worst for you."

Death the Kidd ran up on to the stage, leaping into my arms and hugging my neck. He whispered in my ear, "I love you too." He pulled back and kissed me so deeply. It went silent in the crowd and I grinned as I kissed him back.

I awoke, the dream seemed so real. I looked down beside me, seeing Kidd, my lover. He had been for months now, but nobody knew we were in love or in this deep relationship. He woke up looking at me and smiling, he leaned up and I leaned down letting our lips meet. Our tongues playing together as we kissed, I pulled him into my arms, and held him there. I pulled back a little, looking him in the eyes, "We better get going before we're late for school." I grinned and kissed him again, running my fingers through his beautiful locks.

I got up from his large symmetrical bed and started picking up all of our torn up clothes and everything else. I set them all in a chair, "I'm going to take a shower, and then we can go to school after." I went into the bathroom and got in the shower, a couple minutes later I felt his arms come around me from behind.

Turning around I kissed him and held him as we bathed each other, rubbing our hands over each other's bodies. I whispered the words into his ear, "You look really sexy to just have woken up." I bit his ear playfully and purred into it. Licking along it and playing with him, after they got out of the shower they were making out like crazy. We pulled apart and looked at each other, "We can't go another round or we'll be late for sure." He grinned and they both started getting dressed.


	7. School Days with Love

**Chapter 7 of: Love Triangle-School Days with Love  
><strong>

**Author Note:**

**_;) Hope you enjoy it! XD Review, favorite, and stuff! Thankz! ;D_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soul's POV<br>**_I walked downstairs in my normal look with Kidd right behind me. We were laughing and chuckling, my dream of what might happen if everybody found out had freaked me out a little, but Kidd made me feel better. I pulled him to me, "I had an interesting dream last night."

He smirked at me and I kissed him, "You'll have to tell me about it later, but right now we've got to go to school." I grab his hand and pull him on outside. We climbed on my motorcycle and took off down the road, my speed was fast, and Kidd was close to me. This was only his second time on my bike so I was curious if the same thing would happen as his first. I pulled in and parked, getting of with him behind him, and we walked up to the school together. I glanced over at his pants and smirked, "You've got another boner."

His face lit up and his eyes went wide, "Soul! It's because of your bike, not anything you were doing. I mean, yeah your scent is amazing and I was taking it in the whole time, but still." He tried hiding his face in his hands as he walked closer to Soul. They looked like a cute couple playfully walking together. I slip an arm around his waist, holding him close to me before we get all the way up the stairs to school.

We go into the classroom and split, sitting with our mister or weapon. Of course, Kidd and I did also sit by each other. We keep glancing at each other, sliding a note back and forth, and playfully joking around.

I wrote; _Hey sexy, after school want to go get a bite to eat something? Like at the cafe, I'm a bit hungry. Plus, I want to take you on another date. It would be fun to take you to the same place we went on our first date. Well, not when we're hanging out with the guys. Though, I just want to spin some public personal time alone with you._

Kidd blushed, giggling a little, his reply: _Well, I would love to baby. I miss spending time with you too! I just can't let my father know that we've been dating. I don't think he would like the idea of me being gay, our first date. It brings back ... well, that night. X3 I wish we could go back to then. I had so much fun with you on our first date._

I saw him wiggling his legs under the desk and grinned at him. _Yeah, by the way, your boner from on the way here? Should I have gotten rid of it before we came to class. You seem like you're very eager! _

Kidd looked at him with wide eyes and a blush coming over his cheeks, I grinned and winked at him. Writing this on the note too; _I can help you with it later. No worries, after our date maybe. We'll make it hotter then normal. I'll go deeper in you than I have ever before._

I saw him break into a laugh, slapping his hand over his mouth, glancing at me, and then around the room at everyone else. People were looking at us and I chuckled, trying to hide the note as Dr. Stein got up. He reads all of the notes he takes up and I was trying not to let him see this one. It was way too embarrassing, seeing as Kidd and I were in such a secret relationship. Nobody we knew knows that we're in a relationship.

Stein was on his way up here to see what was up, he had to get his ass out of his rolling chair. He climbed the stairs to our seats and looked at us. "Boys, what is going on? If you're passing a note, hand it over." He held his hand out, I saw his eyes searching me as I slipped the note under my legs. "Stand up, both of you, hold out your hands and everything in them. You two boys have been being very questionable lately, and this is something that really caught my eye." We stood slowly, I had slipped the note in my back pocket. Stein walked over, looking at us and patting us down on our backs, then chest. He looked at Kidd with a raised eyebrow, and grabbed his and mine's arm.

He pulled us into the hallway and looked at us both very seriously. "Tell me what is going on._ Now! _Kidd has hard nipples from something." He looked down and back at him, "And, it even seems like he's hard."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Don't see why that's a problem. He most likely got turned on my Liz flashing her boobs to him this morning. I mean, she flashed both of us, but it's hard to turn me on." He chuckled and grinned devilishly.

Stein reached out, digging in mine pocket. He pulled out the note, "And, this is the note from my class that you two were passing." I stared at it and gulped, shaking my head and looking at Kidd. "I'll take that as a yes." He opened the folded sheet of paper and looked at it, reading all of the words. He frowned and looked at the two of them. "Yeah, sure he has a boner from Liz's breast." He shook his head, "Kidd, I can understand being afraid to tell your father the truth about you and Soul, but you two don't need to just be going around in secret."

Death the Kidd looked at me, he was my lover and I would protect him. "What? Kidd and I in that way. Dude, Stein, that was a joke. I fuck bitches, hard... I mean, every girl knows that." He shrugged, grabbing the note, and sticking it back in his pocket. "If you really want to hear it from somebody else, talk to every girl here." I rolled my eyes and got a sly grin on my face.

Kidd shook his head, "no, Soul, that wasn't true. Just let him know, I'll speak with my dad and tell him. Why should we be so afraid of telling him? He just wants me to be happy." He grabbed my arm and I looked at him.

I smiled and looked at him, putting a hand on his face, and I leaned down kissing his lips slowly. I heard a groan from Stein, but didn't care. I pulled him into my arms and felt him wrap his arms around me. Stein pulled us apart, "That's enough. We've got to get back to class now you two. Death the Kidd, you can tell your father later after class." I stared at him, and went back in class with Kidd in front of me. I put my hands on his hips before we both fully got in the room and I playfully licked along his ear.

He giggled and we went back up to our seats, Maka looked at us as well as all of our other friends. I had pulled my chair a little closer to his, we started playing footsies under our desk. We looked at each other and grinned, his leg ran over mine. My fingers ran over his leg playfully and grinned, winking at him as we sat there. I knew a couple people were still watching us, but I didn't care. Some of our friends were watching us in curiosity too. I looked around at everyone, "Hey, take a picture, it will last longer." Kidd raised his eyebrows when I looked back at him. "So, what would you rather give them a picture of?" We grinned at each other, and I grabbed the back of his head looking deeply into his eyes. "Death the Kidd, I.. I love you." Everyone was staring on in awe. Our lips brushed over slowly, my tongue slipping into his mouth, and we started to kiss. I pulled back, "You remember all of our sleepovers? I always had fun. They're amazing.." He smirked and pulled back, chuckling.

Kidd rolled his eyes, and we started cracking up. Maka got up, "What was that Soul? You don't have a girl over in months and sleepover at Kidd's a lot because you've gone gay?"

I raised my middle finger, "Suck it bitch. It's the truth." I got up, "Come on, lets go tell your dad. It will be fun to see the look on his ..masked... face.." Soul glanced around and Kidd got up, they took off out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! ;) What will be everybody's reactions to this new idea? I've got more to tell. <strong>


	8. Telling Love

**Chapter 8 of: Love Triangle-Telling Love  
><strong>

**Author Note:**

**_;) Hope you enjoy it! XD Review, favorite, and stuff! Thankz! ;D_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Death the Kidd's POV<strong>_

I was nervous about telling my father the truth about Soul and I. I didn't know what he would think of me being gay, and with Soul of all people. I mean, I love him and everything, but Soul never really showed his good side useless alone with him. The side he showed to everyone was his dirty, naughty, an ass whole, and so many other bad things. He was a slacker to people, he was very rebellious.

We walked into the death room together, Soul was holding my hand and gave it a gently comforting squeeze.

**_Soul's POV_**

I kept looking at Kidd, he was really nervous and I could tell. He was really formal, I bet people wondered why we were together. It's because I loved him, not for his body, not for his looks, but for him. I loved him with every muscle, my whole heart, and everything in my body. I would do anything for him, I squeezed his hand gently. I didn't know what his father was going to say or do, but I knew that I would do anything to be with Kidd. I knew what I would have to say and do to get Lord Death to let me love his son, well, continue.

Spirit, Maka, Stein, and Death was in the room when we came in. Our eyes met and then I noted his eyes going to Kidd and mine's hands. Stein sighed, "See here sir, I told you."

"Father, please, listen to me before you speak what you think. Soul and I have been dating in secret for the past couple months, you can't split us up. I love him, we know each other so well. Just don't over react." He was pleading right away just to show his father his love for me. I smiled and patted his head, stepping forward.

"Sir, Lord Death, I love your son. Death the Kidd, he's one of the most amazing people I know. The first time I saw him my palms got sweaty and I got really nervous, I just tried my best not to show it around. I didn't want people to know I was gay yet. I don't like Kidd just for how he looks either, I've got to know him really well over the time we've had together, and it's been the most amazing times I've ever had in my life." He looked at his feet with a small blush and smiled, "I love him because he sings a song only I can understand. It defines him as a person and I see that song in him." He looked at him, his face a bit redder, and he smiled. "If I must, I will prove my love for him."

Kidd walked over to me, embracing me, and cuddling into me. "I believe you, dad, just let this be okay with you. I love Soul as much as he loves me." He looked at me with those beautiful golden eyes of his. My hand came to his cheek, I held him, and we looked at each other with so much love. I didn't care about the four people watching us at the moment, this was a special moment for the two of them.

"I believe you both as well." It was Lord Death that broke us out of our trance, we both looked at him. "You two look more in love then anybody I've ever seen. And, Soul, what you said, it was deeper then anything I've heard in some time now. It was nice to hear. You two may date openly, and if either of you have any problems tell me and I'll take care of it." He smiled and nodded at us, I grinned at him.

"Thank you sir, you won't regret this." I grabbed Kidd's hand and we ran out of the Death room together. We went back to his mansion and I smiled at him, "I'll take you on a great date tomorrow." I smiled at him and we began to kiss each other. We went to his room and I held him close as we kissed, his bed was so comfortable. I pulled off his clothes as he did the same with mine, our bodies worked over each others, and I thrust into him slowly.

After we made love to each other for hours, going at it so long I think I hurt Kidd a little, we just relaxed and panted in his bed cuddled together. "That was so great. We should have a long romantic fuck time like that more often." I chuckled and kissed him gently again. "I love it when we have alone time together, it's so relaxing."

"I'm glad that you're relaxed." He cuddled into me more. We fell asleep together, he was so warm in my grip. His warm touch and he was so amazing, that fragile pale looking body was so beautiful.

We woke up about the same time Kidd looked at me and smiled. "Another school day, it's going to be interesting since people know the secret now. And it's just Tuesday, but I think we can do it. Your father did say if we had any problems to just tell him, and I'll kick anybody's ass if needed too." He chuckled and they got up to take a shower.

After the shower they got dressed, going downstairs and they saw Liz and Patty. They looked up when we came down the stairs, Kidd was still getting his collar straight and Liz caught the site of a hickey.

_**Liz's POV**__**  
><strong>_I saw the hickey. I thought it was interesting how Soul had been staying over so much and now I knew. Ever since the make out yesterday during class I had fully figured it out. Patty and I had been talking about this before they came down. The girls and I had even had a meeting about it the other day and Maka told us everything that happened when Kidd and Soul spoke to Death. I thought it was sweet how in love they were with each other. It felt odd, but I always had a feeling that Kidd was gay just by the way he acted to woman.

_**Soul's POV**_

Kidd and I left before Liz and Patty, it was nice being able to do all of this cuddly stuff in complete public now. I held his one of his hands and had my arm around his shoulders. We stayed so close as we walked together, began up the stairs together and walked the school halls like that. Half of the girls I had dated over the years were glaring, but I didn't give a flying shit about them. My nose rubbed against the tip of Kidd's and we sat down in our class seats. Kidd cuddled into my lap and I smiled, he sat in his own seat and we stared into each other's eyes. My hand ran over his cheek and I leaned in closer, I just wanted to be alone with him again. It kind of felt like we were alone when I stared into his eyes, it was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt before.

"You've got the most beautiful golden eyes I've ever seen."

Kidd smirked, "Where have I heard that line before?" He teased, "That's right from you. I mean, it only makes me love you more though." I smirked and we kissed, I pulled him close to me, and our tongues began a dance together.

**_Maka's POV_**

When we came into the room everyone in our group stopped and stared out the two already in the room. Soul had Kidd pushed down on the desk, and their lips weren't touching, but their tongues were defiantly. Where Soul's hands were everyone could tell, they were in Kidd's pants because people could see they were unbelted and unbuttoned. Kidd was moaning and groaning, and his legs were around Soul's waist. Soul began to kissed Kidd's neck and Kidd threw his head back, but his eyes were open. A blush came across his face when he saw us. _SHIT! This is embarrassing. _Black*Star was keeping other people outside of the class.

_**Death the Kidd's POV**_

When I threw my head back with pleasure I hadn't thought about seeing the embarrassed faces of my other classmates. My face was very well, red! I started pushing Soul off of me, and getting my pants back up. I got my shirt tucked back in, Soul looked at him, and his face got red too.

"Shit..." That was the word that left Soul's perfect lips. He rubbed the back of his head like he always did when he was nervous and looked at his feet.

Stein was in the room as well with his legs crossed as he sat in his rolling chair, "Well, boys, you two were doing some interesting things." He looked at his desk and took out a form, writing on it. "I'll give you a detention for this afternoon and that's it. You're lucky the whole class didn't see this and you had a good friend like Black*Star to keep everyone out. or else it would have been much worse then just this one thing."

I jumped at that, "Wait! Soul and I can't make that. We've got plans for a date... it was going to be amazing. Please Stein, don't give this to us."


	9. Date or Detention for the Path of Love

**Chapter 9 of: Love Triangle-Date or Detention for the Path of Love  
><strong>

**Author Note:**

**_;) Hope you enjoy it! XD Review, favorite, and stuff! Thankz! ;D_  
><strong>

**_4th of July present! XD Next chapter.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Death the Kidd's POV<strong>_

It was interesting in school after Stein caught us, and Soul was just embarrassed. Yet, he still enjoyed playing footsies with me under our desk. But yet, he didn't look at me as much, and we didn't pass our normal dirty note back and forth that he started. I slipped a sheet of paper out on my desk, and wrote him: _Next time we should try this when nobody is in the school building. It would be much more fun. _

Soul looked up when I slipped him the note. He happily chuckled to himself, sliding the note back after writing his reply: _I'll fuck your ass anywhere you want. And, about the detention... Would your dad be able to get us out of it? I had big plans for us tonight. Please try talking to him about it Kidd. _Our eyes met and we smiled at each other._  
><em>

I got my pencil working, writing him back: _I want you to thrust inside of me as hard as you can. The detention, I think I can talk us out of it. I mean, we're honor students, and I'm Death's son._

Our seats were close like every other day, and his hand slipped over on to my legs, and rubbed them comfortingly. I looked at him and blushed lightly, our eyes met, and our legs slid over each others. Dr. Stein then announced that we all needed to get in groups of four._  
><em>

I looked at Soul, smiling and he nodded to me. Black*Star came over to us and Maka, they sat down on either side of us, and I smiled at them. That smile sort of began to disappear with where Soul's hand was sliding down to. I looked at him with a look to stop it before this got too far.

Once everyone got in groups of four Dr. Stein told everybody what they would be doing. We were all going to be working on group fair ideas, and then Stein changed his mind and told us to get in groups of eight. Liz, Patty, Chrona, and Tubsaki all came over to our group. We all just sat staring a each other for a very long amount of time until it just became awkward.

**_Soul's POV_**

This was just getting weird, I looked at Chrona an there was a freak out face, and I stood up clapping my hands together. "What about a maid and butler cafe?" Everyone stared at me and shook their head. I shrugged, "Just an idea. Damn..." I put my arm around Kidd and leaned back in my chair.

Liz jumped up, "A kissing booth. Each of us could have our own." I shook my head an narrowed my eyes at her.

"No, you're freaking Chrona out, and hello, boyfriend." I gestured to Chrona first and the Kidd when I said, 'boyfriend'. I rubbed my neck and looked at the floor trying to think of something.

Liz looked at me, "Why don't you and Kidd go on to detention then, and we'll take care of it."

I narrowed my eyes at her and sighed, "Fine." I got up, taking Kidd in his arm, and looking at him, "Are we going to speak with you dad?" He smirked and nodded to me as we walked to the death hall holding each other closely.

"Soul," I heard that sweet voice and looked at him. "Why don't we just skip instead?" I smiled, this is one of the many reasons I love him. He always seems to think the same thing as I do.

"Alright, let's have some fun." I winked at him, and grabbed his hand running out of the school.

We walked to Death Cafe and got a booth in the back, and he sat cuddled in my arms. I ran my fingers through his hair ordering: coffee, two of Kidd's mini favorite cupcakes, and two turkey and cheese wraps. We slowly began to eat together, his forehead laid against mine, and I smirked.

"After we get done here I want to go back to my apartment and have fun just the two of us." He blushed and ate one of his cupcakes. I kissed him slowly, I knew a couple of people were watching us, but I didn't care and hoped Kidd wouldn't either. We finished our food and left, getting on my bike, and I drove to my apartment. I got up and helped Kidd off of my motorcycle, and we went in together.

I slip in his favorite movie, Friday the 13th, in the dvd player, and we sat cuddled on the couch. We kissed at each other in some points in the movie, the more boring parts of it, and at some point I pushed him back on the couch as we began to make out. I grabbed on to his ass and got a cute little moan out of him. His legs had come up and wrapped around my waist already as our tongue played together. I had already beaten him down in the war of our tongues, and become dominant.

We heard keys in the door and then it opened, the gang was all there, and they were all blushing walking in on us. This would be the second time they walked in on us getting down. Kidd pulled back up off of me, and we straightened out our clothing.

"Why is it that we always walk in on you two now that you are openly dating?" Maka had taken the lead in the questions.

I saw Kidd roll his eyes and look at me, "Best date ever. We need another like that some time."

"It ain't over yet baby." Our foreheads were together, and a smirk was painted across my lips.

I heard a chuckle from Kidd, "Ohhh baby, give me more." He had spoke with a tone that turned me on. I did want to give him more, but the guys were around.

Blair clapped her hands together, "That reminds me of a song. I'll get back to you on which one through. Maka, I'll let you know so you can tell them later." She winked and skipped away, and I stared after her woman got on my nerves.

I got up, pulling Death the Kidd along to my room, and heard Maka again. "Hey, did you two skip detention today? Stein was there and said he didn't see either of you two."

I spoke over my shoulder, "I told him, Death the Kidd and I had a date."

Kidd took control once we got into my bedroom by pushing me down on the bed, and smiling at me. He sat straddled over me, I grabbed the back of his head, and pulled our faces together our bruised lips met and we began to kiss. I flipped us around so that I was on top, my hands ran up and undid his shirt, and pulled it off of him. Our tongues were at war again for moment too, and so I needed a good pleasurable way to win.

I slipped a my fingers on to his chest and played with his nipples, twisting them around, and he moaned out more. He read my mind by unzipping my pants, they had been feeling a bit too tight at the moment, and so I pulled off his too. His hands were on my ass and I groaned out a bit, kissed down his throat, and he caught my lips quickly again. He kissed me with so much hunger and want, so I kissed him back with as much want and passion. Our hips moved together and it felt so good, and his legs were up high again, and so I slipped in real quick. He scream out my name in pleasure, grabbing on to my sheets as I moved in and out of him.

Slowly I began to lick along his earlobe, sucking on it gently, it was one of his weak spots when I did that, and his hands ran through my hair now. I moved faster and faster, get a bit rough as I felt his throbbing cock right there. I slipped my hands down and grabbed his cock, rubbing my hands over him, and our tongues met again.

The thrust began now and we both began groaning, grunting, moaning, and him calling my name. It was so pleasurable and him screaming my name so many times during this all was so good. My dick was throbbing so hard inside him as our bodies moved together. We pulled back, looking each other in the eyes, his rich golden eyes were so beautiful, and they turned me on so much for some reason.

I exploded inside of him with cum and moved quickly, getting him inside my mouth. I began to suck on him hard, feeling his precum in my mouth, and his hands were in my hair grabbing on to my head. My tongue worked on making him cum, and then **_bomb_**! I was drinking cum.

We fell asleep together, whispering to each other about tomorrow, and our foreheads were pressed together as we slept. I awoke in the morning looking at him with so much care and love. I hopped up and pulled on my boxers, and went tot he bathroom. Going into the kitchen and drinking down a glass of water real quick, and turning around to see Lord Death, Maka, Stein, Liz, Spirit, and Sid. I stood there staring at them all in awkward silence.

There were frowns painted across most of the faces which was a horrible thing for me to see as soon as I wake up.

"Yo, how's it going?" I smiled lightly as I looked at him... awkward was the only word that i could really come up with right now in my mind. it just kept appearing there again and again.

"They wanted to talk to you about skipping yesterday." It was that damn Maka again. I just rolled my eyes and looked at her with a blank look.

"Look, Maka, I spoke the truth yesterday. Kidd and I had already had a date planned. You new that! I put him over anything else now. Just get that freaking straight in your light blond-

Spirit interrupted me, thank goodness too because I had no clue where I was going with that. "You can't speak to my amazing, sweet, young, beautiful Maka like that!" He glared, pulling Maka close to him, and snarling. I just rolled my eyes not caring about what he said. Maka didn't even like him.

Kidd stumbled out and over to me, he was still half asleep, you could tell that by the way he just went ahead and kissed me with more love for anybody else in the world in front of them.

Lord Death cleared his throat, "I wanted to speak with you Soul. It's about something important to both of us, and I think it will bring you great joy to hear."

Soul stared at him and nodded, "Yes sir."

"Come and we will speak in private now." They walked out of the apartment and away from them tot he Death room.


	10. Gimme More

**Chapter 10 of: Love Triangle-Gimme More  
><strong>

**Author Note:**

**_;) Hope you enjoy it! XD Review, favorite, and stuff! Thankz! ;D_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soul's POV<strong>_

I looked around, I had no clue why Death wanted to speak with me. A gulp passed threw my throat as I looked around the death room. I think I was more nervous then I had been in a long time. He wanted to speak with me about Death the Kidd and mine's relationship, and I was worried he was going to try and break us up now. I, of course, wouldn't let that happen because I loved him too much. I heard foot steps coming from behind me and jerked up, staring at him.

"I was looking at Kidd's file after his doctor appointment yesterday, and noticed something that was off." Lord Death was looking at with the most serious look I've ever seen across that face. "I was really hoping this wouldn't happen to my son. I need you to marry my son. You've said you love him, and all of that, but I've got to know you'll still with him. And, now it's time for you to marry him. **_Now_**." I just sat there staring at him with my mouth ajar. "Look, Soul, Kidd doesn't know this yet, but he's pregnant. He got this ability from me... because I had given birth to him. He doesn't have a mother, but I've got to know you're beside him."

"No," I shock my head. "I mean, of course I'm beside him, but... but when did you find this out?" I stared at him. "My baby? Kidd can't be pregnant. He's a guy! He's got penis!" I was freaking out, just way over the edge of it. I shock my head, "I'll marry him... but... I'm not sure about the pregnant thing." I looked at him. "Please tell me you're joking about him being pregnant."

He looked around, "Just talk to Kidd, and get him to take a test." He gulped and then left leaving one of those damn test right in front of me on the floor.

I slowly got up, grabbing the thing from the floor and staring at it as I left. _Maybe... No.. but maybe... What if he is really pregnant? I mean, if Death really gave birth to Kidd, why not?_

I stared down at the test as I stood in the streets, and sighed heavily. I was going to do this, and just secretly get the test taken by him. I'm sure I can do that. I nodded to myself and continued to walk getting back to my apartment, but as I stood at the door I just turned around. I had something else I had to do.

_**Death the Kidd's** **POV**_

Just one thing was on my mind at the moment as the girls yapped away in front of him, Soul. _WHY? Why had my father wanted to speak with him? _I ran my hand through my hair as I glanced around thinking. **_  
><em>**

Liz looked over at me, and sighed. "Hey, Kidd, it's going to be fine. We're dad is just worried about how deep into your relationship with Soul is. He wants to... I don't know, maybe get to know him by speaking with him." She patted my leg and smiled at me.

"Thank you for trying to help Liz, but I'm just worried." I smiled at her and sighed.

Tubsaki giggled, "You seem like Soul's bitch in a way a bit. You should try to take control of the relationship at one point. It might be fun." She winked, "Just try some thing new. I did that with Black*Star and it drove him mad. I think he enjoyed it too."

I looked at her with a smirk, "I'll have to try that some time."

I looked up hearing the front door open, I saw my sexy lover walk into his house, and hopped up smiling at him. "Hey Soul." I moved quickly over to him and embraced him even quicker. I looked up to his face and noticed something... His eyes looked sort of puffy and red. _Had he been crying? Damn.. What did my father say to him?_

"What's wrong Soul?" My hands slid down his chest and my eyes met his. I placed my forehead on his and smiled, "it's all fine."

He chuckled, "I know." He ran his fingers slowly through my hair, it was a kind of turn on, and then I remembered what Tubsaki had said. "Tomorrow night I want to take you out to eat. What about around seven?"

I giggled, blushing, and glancing around. "Alright, that sounds nice. And, tonight..." I smirked at him and he chuckled. "Well, that will come later. I'm going to hang out with the girls now for a bit. But later, I'm going to have a surprise for you." I pecked his lips and sat down on the couch.

I watched him pat his thighs as he stood there, "So, what are you guys doing?"

Maka looked at him, "We're just going to watch a movie."

"You should go hang out with Black*Star. He's been a bit lonely lately, and wants some guy time." Tubsaki had hopped forward with a smile so big, and given me this idea.

He nodded, "Alright. I guess I will." He walked over to me and kissed me with so much love. "Bye, love you Death the Kidd. I'll be back later."

I bit my lip as I watched him walk out through the door. Maka plopped down beside me, and I looked at her with a smile. "I think tonight I want to take the lead." She giggled and we high-fived, and laughed together.

Blair and Tubsaki came in with drinks, and we all sat around the apartment living room. Blair got excited when she saw me, "Oh! That song... It's Gimme More by Britney Spears. That's you and Soul's song." She giggled and I slightly laughed as we looked at each other. "You know the words, gimme, gimme more. Gimme, gimme more..." She whispered some of the lyrics and smiled. "I think that song suits the two of you perfectly." She squeaked and everybody laughed together.

I sat there thinking, that song really did fit us really well, and I chuckled getting a perfect little idea. Patty stuck in her favorite movie for us to all watch together, the movie Sleepover. Everybody cuddled together... It was weird that I was now a part of girl's night instead of guy's night. I laughed at a couple things in the movie and when it was over everybody was ready for the _girl talk _every guy wants to be in.

And when we were all ready everybody seemed to turn and look at me. Patty bounced around in front of me, "So, tell us about your idea for you and Soul." Blair and Maka were elbow me... Well, at least it was symmetrical.

I blushed and looked at everybody, "It's just an idea. Hey, Blair, do you have that song on cd?" They all grinned at each other, and looked at me again.

"Yeah, I do." Blair came closer, "I've got it on me too." She pulled out the disc from skirt and hands it to me. "Use it well." She winked and got up as she looked at me. I took the disc and then listened to the talk between everybody. I looked around sort of bored, and wanted Soul to get back fast now.

I slowly got up and went to Soul's bedroom, and laid down slowly after putting in the cd to his player. I stripped, folding up all of my clothing, and setting them to the side as I laid there pulling one of his sheet over my hips so my penis wouldn't get cold.

**_Soul's POV_**

I came in the front door after hanging out with Black*Star for a bit. I had called a restaurant and reserved a table for Kidd and I. It was Death the Kidd's favorite restaurant, one of those big fancy ones. I had one of the test in my back pocket as I walked to my room, but before I opened it I heard music and grinned to myself. I opened the door to Kidd naked with a wine glass in his hand as he laid out on my bed._  
><em>

I chuckled and rubbed my face, "Hey baby." I removed my jacket and shirt, walking over to him, and laying down. He kissed me right when I laid down, and I slipped an arm around his waist. He wiggled around in my arms and looked at me with such a beautiful smile.

"One second, I've got to go pee. Be right.." I had grabbed his hand as he got up climbing over me.

"Hey, just pee in the cup. It's closer." There was an empty glass on my desk and if he peed in there I could stick the test in it later, and get my answer. But, Kidd was staring at me as I looked up at him.

"You want my pee in a cup... why?" He raised an eyebrow and sat down on top of me, straddling my hips. I slipped my hands up on to his waist and just smiled at him as I searched his face.

"I was just saying, it's closer." I leaned up to him on my elbows. "And, I want you now Kidd." I saw him flinch a bit see the lust in his eyes, and then he got up. I watched him take a hold of his cock and start peeing into the glass on my desk. It kind of turned me on even more watching this and I wiggled around, slipping off my pants. I sat them on the floor slowly to make sure the test didn't fall out of my pocket. "I like the music." I smiled as I listened to it.

He giggled and looked at me as he finished and pulled his cock away. "Thanks. Blair gave me the disc to use. She told me this is our song." He climbed over me, "but let's not talk about her right now." We began to kiss each other hungrily, both of us wanting so much more.

My hands ran over his bare ass and groped it hard, rubbing on it. I felt his hands rub over my nipples twisting and pinching them playfully, and he got a long groan out of me.

I flipped us over quickly, pinning him to my bed and smirking. He looked up at me pitifully, and we began to kiss each other again. Our tongues dancing together, I was the leader of course, and Kidd began to suck on my tongue making me moan out so loud.

His hands moved down inside of my boxers and then just pulled them off of my body. His hands now had my cock, rubbing over it slowly, and he pushed me back on the bed. He began to suck on my dick hard, his tongue doing so pretty awesome things, and I groaned out in pleasure. "Damn..." I closed my eyes as the word slowly was moaned out of my mouth. I was about ready to cum just by him taking control, such a turn on for me, but I was going to have the take the lead if he did any teasing. He slowly pulled his lips back until they were just on my head and he sucked on it, that drove me to my teasing point. I pushed him back on to the bed, pinning him, "You should never tease Kidd." He blushed up at me and then ran his tongue slowly over my lips. Damn, that was it. My throbbing cock went into him, and I began to thrust in and out listening to his cute moaning.

I was about ready to release and I had a feeling he was too so I went a bit faster. He was moaning like crazy as we kissed, damn I loved him. I pulled him closer to me, and thrust as deep as I could for the last night, and exploded inside of him. I pulled back slowly, getting out of him, and panting. We looked at each other and grinned. "That was really good." I heard that sweet voice speaking and kissed him again.

"Thanks. You were really good." He nodded and kissed me again. We slowly laid down in my twin sized bed, and fell asleep together.

I woke up first, getting up and taking a quick shower, and then I came back out into the room dressed in my normal attire. I looked at the still sleeping Kidd and slowly took out the test, and put it into the glass. I glanced over at him, and gulped as I stood there for a couple of minutes. I slowly took it out, but dropped it on the floor when I heard Kidd getting up out of bed.

I watched it go under my desk and cursed to myself, at least Kidd wouldn't know what I was doing. I looked at him and smiled, "Hey, morning you." I walked over and kissed him, running my hand over the side of his face. "Why don't you go shower, I'll cook us something to eat, and then we can go out. I've got plans for us tonight." I winked, when I had been out the other night I had went and brought a ring. Tonight at dinner I was going to ask Kidd to marry me even if he was pregnant or not.

After we ate and Kidd showered we went out, I still hadn't seen the damn test, and I was a bit nervous.

_**Maka's** **POV**_

I was doing the laundry and noticed Soul hadn't brought his dirty things in here. I walked to his bedroom cursing under my breath at him as I opened his door. His clothing was thrown almost everywhere around his room. So, I began to pick it up, and put it all into a pile. I saw something under his desk, most likely another damn sock. I went over and picked it up. Seeing what it was I gasped out, and it was positive. I through it back on the floor and stared at it.

Soul... he had gotten somebody pregnant.. but he was gay! Maybe.. _hopefully _this was just some bad joke.


	11. Here We Go

**Chapter 11 of: Love Triangle-Here We Go  
><strong>

**Author Note:**

**_;) Hope you enjoy it! XD Review, favorite, and stuff! Thankz! ;D_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Soul's POV<em>**

Kidd and I were at the cafe in the back cuddled together, tonight was going to be the night, and so much more. I looked over him and kissed over his neck slowly. "Hey, let's go back to the apartment for the bit." I looked at him, "and then I'll drive you home to get ready for our date tonight." I smiled at him and he blushed slightly. He was my one of the most enthusiastic people I know, my excitement, and so enjoyable to be around. We got up and I payed, and then we left to go back to my apartment. I held his hand and looked at him, but then my eyes wondered to his belly. I gulped slightly and looked at him closer, I could do it, I could raise a child with this man, because I _fucking_ loved him.

We got back to my place, soon to hopefully just be Maka's, and went inside to find Maka with the girls and... the test in hand. She was talking to them all. My heart began to race... Had she found the test in my room? I gulped again as I stared at it, and looked until I saw that it was, without a doubt, positive. I looked at Kidd and then Maka, I quickly walked to my room after, and checked under my desk. It wasn't there... It was **freaking **there! "Dammit..." I turned seeing Maka and she had _the look_. "Maka, why were you in my room?" I walked over and took it from her. I gritted my teeth, Kidd was pregnant, and I was the father. I looked at it getting tears in my ears, "I can't believe it. I'm a father..." I looked back at Maka, "Please tell me Kidd doesn't know."

She shock her head, "No, not yet, but I'm going to tell him you've been cheating on his ass. You fucking idiot! I was in here getting your dirty laundry when I found that." She smacked me over my head and I looked at her.

"No, Maka, that's not it at all. I would _never _do that to _**Kidd**_, _ever!_" I raised my tone slightly on the word 'ever' to let her know I wouldn't. "Kidd's pregnant. I secretly got him to take the test to see if he was or not. Death and I were the only ones who know, but you can't tell him. I'm going to get him to take the test again soon, but he doesn't know at the moment." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"You're telling the truth. I can see that Soul, because your lip always does that thing when you want me to believe you this badly." She gulped and glanced behind her, "He's... really?" She just stared at me and I nodded slowly.

"I'm going to ask for him to marry me tonight." I stood there with my hands in my pockets, and smiled at her.

"I never thought you would become so serious about somebody, ever. I'm glad for you Soul, and I hope he says yes. You're a great guy so... good luck."

I nodded at her, "Thank you Maka." I put it in one of my desk drawers and walked back out to see Kidd sitting with all of the girls on the couch. I walk into the kitchen to get Kidd and I something to drink, I got him water and a beer for me. I handed him the glass and sat down beside him on the couch.

He was giving me a weird look again, "Why do you get a beer and I get only water? Maybe I beer too." He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You're not allowed to have one. Sorry love." I winked at him and held my arm around him.

"No, you don't get to decide that." He got up and I grabbed his hand, but he pulled it away. "Soul, really you've been acting weird lately. Will you talk to me and tell me what's going on? You've been this way since you and my father spoke." He slowly sat back down beside me and I stared at him a small gulp going down my throat.

"Kidd, you can... You..." My lips quivered, I really didn't know how to tell him I knew he was pregnant. I rested my face in my hands, "It's so hard to tell you, but... Kidd, when your father spoke with me he told me after you went to the doctor's there was something... different about you." I searched his face and he just stared at me, I guess he wanted me to keep talking. "Kidd, I got news from him telling me you're ... pregnant." All of the girls gasped, but Kidd just sat there staring at me.

"So, that's why you wanted me to pee in that cup. Soul, I already knew this, but I was seeing if you knew. Trust me, I notice a lot about my body that most people probably don't. I don't want this to affect our relationship though. I don't want you to go crazy and feel guilty or anything. Soul, I'm happy that I'm going to be having your baby." He kissed me and I smiled. "I also can't wait for dinner tonight. I'm going to go ahead with Liz and Patty to the get ready for the restaurant."

We kissed each other before he left I sat down slowly. "He already knew." I sighed and slowly got up again, pulling the ring out, and just staring out it. It was simple, but so beautiful. It was like the ring he wore now, but the eyes of the skull were onyx, and the ring was made of real silver. I put it back into my pocket and got up to go get ready for our date tonight. I was still going to do it. I was going to ask Kidd, Death the Kidd, to be my husband. I had to, I loved him, and he was having my child.

I got on a very nice black button up shirt Kidd had brought me, my white dress pants, and a nice white tie. I gulped slightly as I looked at myself in the mirror, and grabbed my leather jacket as I left. I guess, I just never could be too fancy. I climbed on my motorcycle after slipping my arms into my jacket and took off down the road.

I loved the sound of the engine purring under as I road my bike. I pulled up to Kidd's mansion and slowly walked to the door, and knocked. I was nervous about a lot, like if Kidd was going to say yes or no. The door opened slowly and I looked at my beloved Kidd and smiled. He wasn't wearing his normal attire either, his dress pants the same, but he was wearing a sort of girly blouse. I held out my hand, "It's lovely to see you tonight." I smiled at him and he took my hand slowly.

As we drove off on my motorcycle I took in the scent, something dead, a hit of gas, and ...perfume? I glanced over my shoulder a little a Kidd, "Are you wearing perfume?"

_**Death the Kidd's POV**_

A blush streamed across my face, "Well, yeah. I thought it would be nice. You smell different too... Are you wearing perfume as well?" I watched him flinch a little and smirked. "So, you are?" He shock his head and I heard him gulp. "Soul wears perfume!" I yelled out and heard him growl a little.**  
><strong>

"It's cologne! Not perfume. I wore it because tonight is going to be special for the both of us." Hearing him say that I gulped and blushed, I knew Soul was nervous about something, but I couldn't tell what yet.

When we got to my favorite restaurant I hopped off Soul's motorcycle real quick, and took his hand, leaning my head on his arm as we walked. When we got our table Soul pulled out my seat for me and pushed it into the table, he was acting like such a gentleman right now, and I didn't understand where my lover had gone. The funny, awkward, and loving Soul that could be a bit of a jerkass too. I watched him look over his menu and sighed, already knowing what I wanted. It's what I always got when I came here. I slowly moved my seat a bit around the table to sit closer to him, "Soul, did I do something? You seem nervous and so far away right now." I looked at him with concern and love, and he just gulped.

"Death the Kidd, tou've done nothing wrong. I'm only nervous, because... I'm so scared of loosing the two of you now." His hand gently ran over my belly as he looked me in the eyes. "Kidd, I brought you here tonight because I've got big plans for us. I want you. And, that doesn't mean I just want a boyfriend, boyfriend relationship with you. I love you so much Death the Kidd, and I need you to know I'd do anything for you." He slowly pushed back his seat and kneeled before me. Out of his pant he pulled out my ring, but it was a bit different I notice right away. I smiled and looked at him, my eyes were a bit glassy, and I gulped. "Death the Kidd, will you marry me, please?" I only sat staring at him.

My hand was shaking as it reached out and sat on his hands, so many people were looking at us. "Soul, I... I... I don't know what to say."

I watched him break before me because of my answer, he began to cry, and tremble on the floor of the restaurant before me. I gulped and my hand slowly ran through his hair, "Soul, I... I didn't say no."

His head shot up, "Yeah, but you didn't say yes. You said you were unsure, and that... It just kills me. You don't know how nervous I was, how broken and hurt I feel now because you don't know." I saw that hurt in his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I was only nervous you were doing it, because of ..." I gestured to my belly and looked at him. "Because you don't need to do that if the baby is the reason."

He was shaking his head, "That's only one of my reason. KIDD! I love you. You don't understand how much I love you. I want to protect you. I want a family with you." His hands had flow up to the sides of my head and were caressing my cheeks, holding me so that I was looking into his eyes. "I want you to know just how much I fucking love you." He was in tears as he looked at me.

My hand slowly ran over his chest and up on to his cheek, "Soul, yes. I love you too. Don't worry, I will marry you. I trust you love me and will take care of me. Especially after your freak out." I slowly leaned in and kissed him.

"I hate you sometimes." I grinned as we kissed more. "Do you want to get out of here." I nodded and we got up slowly, leaving before we even ate. Soul left a five dollar bill on the table from the trouble of reserving the table, and we left on his motorcycle. We got to my house and walked up the porch stairs kissing each other so passionately. His arms around me, I just knew I was safe, and our baby.

He was pulling me upstairs and we laid down on my bed together, making out our tongue rolling over each others. They were swirling, whipping, sucking, rolling, and sliding over our tongues dancing together as our salvia was exchanged into the other's mouth. My hands run up under his chest and twirled him nipples some, and I heard him groan out softly as he began to kiss me even more hungrily than he already was. Our legs ran over each other's and I could feel the bulge in his pants already, grinning my hand ran out from under his shirt. He groaned as I began to massage his crotch, I could feel it already pulsating with desire, and he thrust himself into my hand more.

I slowly unzipped in dress pants and slipped my hand into them, and his member quivered in my hand as I took hold of it. He groaned as I touched it, running my fingers over it, I licked over his neck, and rubbeed on his cock as I ran my hand over his head slowly. I leaned over him, straddling his waist, and I watched him pull off his shirt slowly. I pulled off mine quickly and licked over his belly, my fingertips rubbing on his head slowly as I grinned hearing him groan out.

I pulled off his pants and underwear quickly, I leaned down, and ran my tongue over his head slowly. My mouth slowly ran down his rod as my tongue ran around it, and then back up my lips just resting on his head. I looked at him and grinned and he wiggled around. "Stop teasing me Kidd!" His hands ran through my hair and pulled my head up away from his cock. He leaned down to me and we began to kiss again, rolling around with each on his bed, and I moaned into his mouth. I felt him pulled off my pants and underwear, and pull apart my legs. My joystick was throbbing like crazy from him groaning so much and I was also turned on when I sucked on him a bit. I was being laid back on my bed and looking up at Soul, he pulled my legs up on to his shoulders, and slowly got ready to enter me. I gulped and glanced at the new ring on my left ring finger as he began to thrust in and out of my ass. I moaned out cutely and blushed as I looked at him. We'd had sex before, but something about this time felt different... He was going to be my husband and this felt good. I knew all of that, but it felt different now as he thrust into me and made me moan out.

He grinned and we held hands as he continued I squilled out as I felt his pre-cum seeping out of his head inside me. I grabbed on to his arms and exploded into the air as I felt him explode into me. He slipped out of me andkissed me again, groaning into my mouth. We laid down beside each other and cuddled up together slowly, kissing each other as we fell asleep.


	12. Sticky Situation

**Chapter 12 of: Love Triangle-Sticky Situation  
><strong>

**Author Note:**

**_;) Hope you enjoy it! XD Review, favorite, and stuff! Thankz! ;D_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Death the Kidd's POV<em>**

I awoke before Soul and looked at him, smiling slightly to myself. This was the man I was going to marry, nice body, face, hair, nice everything really... I smiled and then my belly growled out at me. Remembering Soul and I hadn't ate anything; I got up slowly to not wake Soul up yet. Getting on my briefs I walked downstairs and began to cook us breakfast. I cooked us up some pancakes and eggs with cheese in them. As I set out the two plates and two glasses of milk I heard footsteps, and looked up. I smiled, "Hey."

He looked up at me with sleepy eyes and smiled slightly, "Hey." His hand ran up into my hair, pushing it back out of my face, and he kissed me. He smiled and looked me in the eyes, "It smells delicious Kidd, but before we eat all of this I think we should shower." He winked playfully at me as his hands ran over my sides. They then made their way over my ass and he took a strong grip on it, and picked me up. A cute moan escaped my lips as he lifted me up to the counter.

"I thought you wanted to shower." I raised my eyebrow and smirked at him, licking over his throat slowly. "Or, if you want, we can have sex in the kitchen?" My hands ran down into his boxers and grabbed on to his cock. A very sexy growl escaped from his mouth and he looked at me with that sharp toothy grin of his.

He kissed me down to the counter top and we rubbed our bodies together slowly. His arm reached out for something, and then a sticky feeling came on to my throat. I felt him begin to lick the syrup off of my throat and moaned out, and then I felt him pulling off my underwear and slightly blushed as we began to kiss. My hands slowly worked off his boxers, and then he picked me up. We walked up the stairs making out, our tongues dancing together, and he walked us all the way into the bathroom my legs around his waist the whole way. He pressed me against the shower wall and kissed me with hunger. My hand ran over the wall and turned on the shower, the water springing out on to our sweaty bodies. My hands ran over his body and played with his nipples, and I could feel his hard rock move against my ass. He flipped me around and slipped into my asshole, he began to slam his length inside me, and his hands held on to my waist as he slammed himself inside me.

I wined out as I got pressed to the shower wall. My cock began to throb as he thrust into me, I cried out louder with pleasure. Feeling the cool water run over my body as he moved in and out of my ass it turned me on so much. I felt him shot out into my ass, and then slowly pull out as a loud groan escaped his lips. He kissed over my neck, his hands running over my sides, and turning me around slowly as he kissed me. My arms came up around his neck and my legs shake around as I try to stay standing.

"It's hard to stand now."

His hands relaxed on my waist, trying to help hold me up, and then he picked me up like I was already his bride. He slowly sat me down on the bed and I blushed, "I'll be fine in a bit." I kissed him and we sat holding each other for a little. My stomach growled out loudly and I blushed.

"We should go eat Kidd." He pulled back and we slowly stood up, I grabbed my ass, and held on to Soul as we walked downstairs. "I'm sorry I hurt you so much." His lips brushed my cheek for a moment, and I smiled at him when we got downstairs. Slowly we got back on our underwear, and we sat at the table. But, when I took went to take my first bite I got this strange pain in my belly. I dropped my fork and grabbed on to my belly. "AH!" I looked at Soul, "Help… me…" Everything went black from then.

_**Soul's POV**_

I jump when Kidd screamed out in such a way, he was fine just a moment ago. I ran over to his side, "Hey, KIDD!" I shock him and then picked him up quickly running out of the house in my boxers. As I ran down the streets like this yelling out for help, I looked around. The closest hospital was downtown and I needed to get moving faster. As I ran I caught site of all of our friends and ran over to them, "HELP! He fainted!" I ran over to them with my concern and worry written over my face. "Maka, please, get the damn car ready. We've got to get to the hospital." I grabbed at her as I held Death the Kidd in my arms. "There's something wrong... He...He grabbed his belly and then fainted."

We all raced to the car, I hopped in with Kidd in my lap, holding him close, and looking at him. My hand ran over his cheek Maka stepped on the gas. I couldn't lose them, not my child and definitely not Death the Kidd. I kissed him and looked at him face, "Come on. Wake up Kidd." I held his head close to my chest, and when we got to the hospital I was the first out of the car with him in my arms. I raced inside, "Help! I've got Lord Death's son and he's pasted out."

They took him away from me and out of my arms. I went after him, "he's pregnant. Be careful." I sat down in a seat in the waiting room, and then the gang came in. I looked at them, "They've got him in the back. They wouldn't let me go back there with him."

Maka walked over to me with some clothing in her hands, "Why don't you put these on. We might be here for a bit Soul."

And, she was right… It seemed like so long that we were out there. Hours after endless hours, finally though a female doctor came out. "Soul Eater Evans, he's asking for you."

I stood quickly and went with her to the back. I walked in and saw him; he was hooked up to a weird looking machine. My eyes were glassy as I made my way over to the bedside; I reached out a shaky hand and caressed his cheek. "Death the Kidd," I placed my forehead to his slowly, "Don't fall apart on me, because if you fall down I'll fall down." I gulped as I looked at him. "I love you too much to slow you now. I'll fight for you if I must."

I heard footsteps and looked up, an older male doctor. "I've got bad new and good news. Which would you like first?"

I was shaking my head at him, "Just unload it all on me now. I don't care which come first." I looked at Kidd and sat in the chair beside him.

"Alright, he'll be fine, but one of your children died inside him. The others are having a bit of trouble, but they should live for now." I looked up at the man in awe; we were going to be having more than one child. Why hadn't Kidd told me that?

"Thank you."

"He'll be waking up soon. I'll leave you both alone now though. I'm sure you have much to discuss." I nodded to him as he left us alone.

My thumb rubbed over Kidd's cheek slowly, "Why didn't you tell me we were going to be having more than one baby? I would have found out sooner over later, and I definitely would have understood."

"It's because I could feel that there was something wrong with the babies, they weren't doing well…" He spoke weakly, his voice was low, but I still heard him. "I didn't want to get you all excited about having three when one died."

I nodded slowly, "but we've still got twins." I smiled and leaned forward, looking at him, and smiling.

He smiled and kissed me, "I love you too by the way. Nice speech. I'm glad to know your world would fall apart without me." He slowly moved over on the bed and I climbed into it with him.

He cuddled together, "Don't you know that my heart is yours. It only beats for you. Since the first second I lead eyes on you, I knew I loved you." Our noses slowly ran over each other's and we smiled at each other. I kissed him and our tongues slowly danced together in each other's mouths. My hands ran over his chest and my arms slowly wrapped around his body. A small moan from him escaped into my mouth and I grinned as my hands ran up into his hair. His legs slid over my body as we held each other close. I smiled at him as we stared into each other's eyes.

"By the way, what you were doing with the syrup this morning, we should have been doing much sooner." We kissed each other slowly, and then heard somebody knocking at the door. Well, a lot of somebodies, everybody was there in the doorway: Lord Death, Stein, Maka, Black*Star, Chrona, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Blair, and Sid.

We leaned up from the bed holding on to each other, and smiling at them all. "Hello, I'm sorry I worried you all. I'll be fine my fiancée and I have got everything under control." I looked at Kidd surprised and smiled, and we began to kiss each other happily.

I got up from his bed, "I guess I should let you rest now." I kissed his forehead before I left with Lord Death. A couple things we needed to talk about now.

We got to the death room and sat down across from each other. "Now that you're going to marry my son Soul, I want you to know that I know the truth about you and everything you've done." They stared at each other blankly.

"And, so, what are you going to do about this?" I frowned at him. "You are the one who asked me to marry him anyways. I mean, it was part of the whole plan anyways, I would have asked him sooner or later, but you wanted this."

"Whatever you do, I want you to know, if you hurt my son why doing this plan of yours. I'll put you in your grave. You may act all lovey-dovey around him to him, but I know what you really are."

"Look, if you know what I want or am than stay out of my way, and then I'll be good. Everybody will be happy in the end, don't worry." I stood and then began to leave. "I have fallen in love with your son anyways. And, if I get caught by somebody who cares this will just have all been a fun game." I left after that and grinned to myself. Everything in my life was going exactly the way I wanted it to.

I walked back to the hospital and got to a room in the back. "Sorry baby, I have to take care of some other busy. Hope you don't mind." I walked in over to the bed in the room, the woman laying there was Medusa.

She chuckled, "Don't worry. As long as everything is going well. You're the perfect slave anyways, much better than that Chrona ever was." I bowed to her and smiled.

"Thank you ma'am." We leaned into each other and kissed my eyes glowing as Medusa kept me under her spell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope nobody minds my twist of Soul having a secret. ;) Hope you're enjoying reading.<br>**_


	13. Finding You

**Chapter 13 of: Love Triangle-Finding You  
><strong>

**Author Note:**

**_;) Hope you enjoy it! XD Review, favorite, and stuff! Thankz! ;D _**

**_By the way, going to be switching Points of Views a lot in this chapter. _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soul's POV<strong>_

I was her slave, her servant, and I was in love yet I didn't even know it. Her magic was strong and she kept me under her spell. I'd been under it for so long now, I wanted free...

I slowly woke up next to Kidd in the morning and looked around his room. Medusa wanted to bring Kidd to his knees for some reason, she wouldn't tell me, and Lord Death thought he knew what was going on. Yet, I knew the truth. He had no clue or else he would have already done something about me.

As I got up thoughts raced through my mind; trying to figure out how to bring him down, of course, to rip his heart out. I turned and looked at him; he was sleeping very cutely on the bed. I shook my head and held it, sighing. I knew what was happening right now, my true feelings for him were getting through her spell, but I couldn't let that happen. I nodded as I got dressed and left the house, going back to my apartment I sat on the couch. Well, it was also Maka's apartment, but no need to say that now when you know this.

_**Medusa's POV**_

Things seemed to be going perfectly for me, nobody knew about my plan, and it made me happy. That boy would make everything crash and burn. I was walking down an alleyway, after I brought down the Death family I would get my son back too.

I was keeping my head low so I didn't see where I was going and ran into somebody's back. I growled out and looked up to see the boy, but not just Death the Kidd, my son, Chrona as well. I stared at the two of them and began to turn away. With my broken leg through I wasn't fast enough to get away from them.

"Mom! Wait! What are you doing here? What happened to your leg?" Chrona reached out and grabbed my should, slipping me around. I never knew he could be so strong. These people here have defiantly changed him.

"I'm here for my mission of course. To finish it the easy way, but you aren't needed anymore. Lucky you I found a great replacement a long time ago. All I needed was magic and he was trained." She smirked, "Right now though he's fighting my spell…" She sighed, "With his real emotions. So sad he won't get out of my magic. This spell is too strong." She giggled, and looked at him.

_**Death the Kidd's POV**_

Chrona and I were just hanging out when I felt something run into my back. I flinched and whipped around seeing Medusa. I stared at her, watching her speak after Chrona asked his question, and raised my eyebrows hearing what she said.

"What do you mean 'your mission'?" I went to her, slamming her against the wall, and looking her straight in the eyes. "What are you doing?"

She began to laugh, "You'll find out soon enough. The plan is already almost at the end." She smirked, winking, and then slipping away. "Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. He's about to break out of the spell anyways. He just won't remember the past couple months." She smirked and glared at me.

"Who is he? Tell me _now _you witch!" I snarled out at her as I looked her in the eyes with all the hatred I could.

"Your lover, Soul Eater Evans," She smirked. "He's been under my spell for a long time." She winked and grinned.

Chrona flinched, "MOM! I can't believe it. Well, really... I can believe it. But, will you let Soul go if I go with you and follow you? Please..." He stared at her with those big icy blue eyes. Medusa only nodded and smirked, snapping her fingers, and grabbing Chrona by the wrist walking away quickly.

"Bye Kidd, glad to do busy with you. Hope you can make him fall in love with you all over again." She grinned, looking over her shoulder at him as she left.

I stared after her, Soul... How could he have been under a spell? Everything that he said was a lie... I shook my head quickly as tears rolled down my cheeks. This couldn't be. I ran as fast as I could to go find Soul, I had to know if he remembered anything.

_**Soul's POV**_

I shook my head as I set up out of my bed. What the hell was I doing? All I really remembered was being seduced by some hotty. I looked around my room, something seemed different, off... There were no naked girl posters hanging in my room anymore. I hopped out of my bed, looking around for them, and heard knocking at the door. I saw tiny tits on my way to it, as a fucking hot big tits too. I drooled a bit seeing her and opened the door to have somebody jump in on top of me. My first thought was Black*Star, but when I looked up I saw a great ass in the air, cute face, flat chest, and... it was another guy, but the way he looked at me... It was like I knew him.

I looked to Maka, "Hey tiny tits, I think your boyfriend is here."

She stared at me with a raised eyebrow, "What the hell are you talking about? Did you get hit over the head or something?" She rolled her eyes, "And when in the world did you start calling me that again?" She sighed and turned away from me.

I looked at the boy's now blushing face, his arms were around me, he was smiling at me, and it felt like I knew the guy and his body warmth from somewhere. I pushed him from me, "What the hell is going on? Some kind of prank. Who is this guy?" I pointed at the dude still on the floor as I stared at tiny tits and big tits. Damn... how I wanted to fuck her ass... Her _ass_? I shook my head, what was going on? I placed a hand to my head, grunting, "I think I'm going to go out for a quick beer for a bit."

Maka shook her head, "No, you haven't had a beer cents a month ago. Well, if you do want one tell me where you're going so I can pick you up after."

I could only stare at her, "The normal place. You know, Eddie's strip club downtown." I walked out the down to my motorcycle and drove off. The engine roared as I drove down the streets to the club, and when I walked in everybody was sort of giving me looks like I shouldn't be there. I just sat down where I normally sat and looked at the stage, I was hoping tonight I would get to see the hot chick Amy. She had always been one of my favorites here, but something was really bugging me. I thought about the guy that had tackled me, and he wouldn't leave my thoughts for a moment. It was really weird, I was defiantly going to speak to Maka about this tonight.

I got a couple of lap dances from chicks and went home after that a bit tired. My thought was racing around in my head, almost just bursting out into the air. There were just too many at the moment and it was driving me insane. When I got back Maka was sitting on the couch with puffy red eyes, and just stared at me as I walked inside our home. Her hand was shaking as she reached out and sat me in a chair, and she slowly shook her head as she looked at me.

"I can't believe it was you..." That's all she was mumbling and my eyes were wide as she just stared at me. "You were Medusa's replacement for Chrona. I know, now you don't remember anything of what's happened and all of that, but... I just can't believe this." A tear slowly slipped down her cheek and her lips quivered.

"Tiny tits, Maka, what are you talking about?" I ran a hand throw my shaggy white hair as I looked at her.

"I think you should see a couple of things before I start about what's all happened when you were under her spell for a year and six months." I flinched and she slowly got up, walking to a closet, and grabbing a couple of things out of my room as well. She set so many books in front of me and a lot of other things, but the one that stuck out most was a ring... I felt so close to it and my heart seemed to slowly break as I looked at it on that table.

That was when Maka began to explain, and I just... couldn't believe everything she was telling me.

After she finished I got up holding on to the ring, and I just walked out the door getting on my motorcycle. I just wanted to drive and think about everything she had just don't me. I was gay... for that guy, Death the Kidd. I did like the name.

_**Death the Kidd's POV**_

I was so eager to get to school, I was hoping everything would be okay now, and that Soul would just sweep me off my feet when I got there. But when we all got their Soul wasn't there. Maka explained she hadn't seen him since he drove away on his bike last night. My heart began to race as I realized why... He told him and he didn't want to be with me anymore. After school was over I ran out of the building, I had to find him. At least try to look for him, but I didn't know where in the world he would go. I could feel something inside telling me he was never going to return, I was never going to see him again. But, what was I supposed to do? Just sit around and wait for him to come back to my house. I _had _to go look for him now._**  
><strong>_

When I got home I pulled out my chopper fast and rode off to find him. It was really because of Soul's motorcycle I wanted to get this bike. I did enjoy riding on it too. I drove all over town looking, but couldn't find him anywhere. So I went farther out-of-town, just driving. Finely I had driven far enough across the desert looking that I found a beautiful jungle. The flowers were look ones I had never seen before, and I also noticed motorcycle track heading into the area. I slowly drove into it all looking around, it had been hours of searching, and my stomach growled out. I went through the small path and finely found Soul's motorcycle, but no Soul. I groaned and parked my chopper beside his, and began to walk through all the vines and around huge trees. Finely I heard him, he was singing to himself by a waterfall. It was beautiful, he was looking at something in his hand as he sang the words to Let Me Love You by Mario. I slowly smiled seeing it was my ring he was staring at... He just wanted a nice place to relax and think about everything.

"Love you... You're true beaut-Who's there?" He whipped around when I stepped on a twig by accident. I blushed and held up my hands, shaking my hands and my head.

"I'm sorry about bothering you... I... I was just worried." My blush was getting worse and I knew it. I glanced away from him and sighed, "I am sorry that I came here... It's very beautiful."

I heard foot steps and looked up to see him in front of me. "It's fine. I was just standing here thinking about a couple of things." He was looking at the ring again, and he was grinning. "It's a pretty place, you're sure right about that. This ring, it belongs to you, doesn't it?" He smiled his charming toothy smile, and took my left hand that was missing the ring. He slowly slipped it back on and smiled at me, kissing my forehead slowly. "I'm sorry I don't remember much at the most, but Maka tried to tell me everything she could say."

"So, are we okay?" Soul ran his thumb over my cheek and smiled.

"I'll give it a shot, but I'm sorry if I'm not... normal like before." He blushed and rubbed the back of his head as he leaned in, kissing my lips slowly sucking on the bottom of it. He slowly began to pull his shirt off, and than mine. I watched a blush slowly creep across his face. I knew what he was seeing, all of the hickeys and everything across my chest, and when he looked down the few I had placed across his. "I'm kind of dirty so I was... maybe thinking that we could take a bath or something." He looked down and blushed, kissing me again.

"Alright, we've bathed together before, why not." He took my hand and pulled me into the river after our pants were removed, then our underwear. He began to wash his hair in the water and looked at me. His face was so red, " Sorry, I'm just not use to these types of things."

I shook my head slowly, "no, it's fine. I just was watching you because I like seeing your shy kind of side. I mean, I am use to your kinky sexy side." We slowly began to kiss as the water ran along our bodies, and we sake down into it. My hands were running wildly through his hair, and his hand were searching out my body. It was so odd to feel like we were getting to know each other all over again. I could feel Soul actually getting a hard on from us making out in the water. His hands ran over my ass, slowly taking a grip of it, and I groaned out slightly. I blushed a bit and looked at him as he got us in a ready position.

He began to thrust in and out of me slowly, the water moving around us as we once again made love. After we had both released we climbed out and stared at each other, I watched Soul gulp.

"I still don't know how to feel about all of this." His arm was around my shoulders as we stared up at the sky. "Do you mind if we don't do this type of stuff in front of people right now... It feels too weird at the most." I laughed and stared at him. "What? Why are you laughing?"

I shrugged, "Well, we already told everybody about our relationship, and they don't really seem to care. But, if you really don't want to do that any more right now than fine." He kissed me and we sat there staring into each other's eyes. "There's also something else I should tell you... Last time my dad told you and everything, and you were ready for this type of step, but I'm not sure about how you'll handle it now." I looked away from him and sighed, "I can get pregnant, and you're the father. You also proposed to me, and that's what this ring is."

He began to nod, "yeah, I kind of figured that's what the ring was about and everything. Also, I talked to Maka and she told me a lot, just not as much as you could tell me. I mean, I have done a lot of things wrong, and I don't think you're one of them. I just want to do a couple of things right... ya know?" He raised his eyebrow at me a bit and smiled.

I chuckled, "You know you want right, trust me. You're the only person that knows all of my tickle spot and pleasure places." His face was beginning to turn red as we looked at each other. I slowly leaned up, "Are you ready to start heading back?"

He slowly nodded, "Yeah, now that you know about my favorite secret spot, sure. Unless you already knew about it." I shook my head and smiled, slowly getting up to get my clothing back on as he put his back on. "Let's get going... I want to see if I can find the bitch that started all of this." We walked back to our motorcycles, and started to drive back to the city.

Soul stopped out in the middle of the desert when he saw a figure, and I saw her too. She was slowly walking toured us with another figure behind her, I could see who it was when they came closer. Chrona and Medusa, Chrona's hands and feet were in chains, and Medusa was holding on to the chains.

"_You_." I heard Soul say and looked at him with wide eyes. So Medusa was telling the truth...

**_Soul's POV_**

This was the woman from the alleyway, but she had made herself look younger though. "You're the one that made me forget everything." I glared at her and took a step closer. **_  
><em>**

"You're the one that said you wanted try living the best year of your life, and you would be okay with forgetting it." She chuckled, "Besides you did some great work I kept you under my spell a bit longer. I see that you didn't break him down, you went back to your lover."

"I'm going to freaking hurt you bitch." She raised her eyebrows and stepped back, she seemed a bit afraid for real.

"Your souls... they're... on the same level. A perfect match..." Her eyes went wide and she gulped as she stepped back.

I shook my head, "What?" I looked at Kidd and he just shrugged.

"I never thought I would see something so perfect, but you two together..." She began to walk away from us backwards, dropping the chains from her hands. "It's better than anybodies I've ever seen before." My eyebrow flow up higher and I stepped more at her.

She shook her hands in front of her, "I'll leave you alone..." She searched my face, "I never knew they were speaking about you." Kidd and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Who was speaking of us?" She waved her hands at our faces and began to just walk away farther.

I glanced at Kidd and slowly transformed my arm into the blade of a scythe as my other was held out for him to take. I felt his hand slowly slip into mine unsure, and felt him shuffle forward toward her a bit. Her eyes stared into mine and I completely transformed at that second. Death the Kidd took me into his hands and took a nice swing at her doing a full circle as my blade swooped past her face. He swung at her a second time and she jumped back more, I could see her teeth were gritted together. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Chrona flinching as he watched, and slowly walking back toward the city.

Chuckling, I transformed back to my normal form and kicked her in the knee before she could do a spell quickly disappearing. The three of us looked at each other in question and shrugged, getting back on our motorcycles with Chrona sitting on the back of Kidd's chopper.

When we got back to the city we dropped Chrona off at his place, and headed back to Death the Kidd's mansion. We both sort of stood there awkwardly at first until i slowly reached out my arm, pulling him into my grasp, and kissing him deeply. I wasn't too sure if this was what I would normally do or not, but so far I was enjoying myself with Kidd. I was starting to see why I had went gay for him in the first place... It kind of broke my heart to think I had forgotten all of those times over the year and six months with him. And most of all that I had gotten him pregnant. In a way it freaked me out, but who knew I might enjoy raising a child with this man... being married to him. Even if I couldn't remember a thing for now, i didn't mind.

I stared down at his shining face and kissed his forehead, whispering to him, "I'm sorry for making a deal like that with her. Don't worry, I got hurt out of it too." Slowly my lips ran over his neck, "I don't remember the time I spit with you now." I felt a tear roll down his cheek and looked at him, smiling my normal grin. I still had questions, but right now I was happy at the moment.

"What was she talking about when Medusa said, '_I never knew they were speaking about you.'_ It just keeps crossing through my mind."

I shock my head, I had no clue. "I'm not to sure at the moment, but right now we're fine. So, Death the Kidd, please just let me be your hero tonight, and say yes to marrying me again. Now that I truly remember... I'll try to stand by you forever, I swear to be yours forever, I'll be here for you every night, and I'll kiss away all of your pain."

He grinned slowly, "Don't go quoting the song Hero by Enrique Iglesias." We began to slowly kiss each other as we went upstairs to his bedroom.


	14. The Plan

**Chapter 14 of ****Love Triangle**** - The Plan**

**Author Note: **

**;) Hope you enjoy it! XD Review, favorite, and stuff! Thankz! ;D**

**OMG! I'm sorry it has been so long. I started writing other things and people started needing my help with things, plus school! Everything just got so damn crazy so I'm so sorry! I hope you love this chapter, sorry if you think it's short. I'm truly sorry my lovely readers!**

The two ran through the halls together, sneaking into the classroom. One of the boys held a finger to his lips as he moved up the stairs slowly. They weren't going to get caught sneaking into class this time. Kidd took Soul's hand quickly and pulled him into the seat beside him, and nobody seemed to notice their surprise appearance. The reason for their appearance to be so surprising would be that they had been sneaking around to make big plans for a couple of things, and then Soul would also get very horny, but they didn't go to class much anymore.

As they sat beside each other Soul's hand ran over Kidd's bump on his belly, and smiled at him. It had been a month since the scene with Medusa in the desert, three and half months since Kidd got pregnant, and two weeks since Soul had begun to remember the last year and six months.

Class was boring for them now seeing as their private lives had gotten very interesting as of lately with Kidd being pregnant, and then Soul working on trying to remember everything Medusa did to him and his time with Kidd. Maka glanced over at them, taking notice of their late appearance today, and sighing as she looked back to the front of the room trying to not act interested as to why.

The bell for class to end rang and everyone seemed to leave like wild fire spreading. Kidd quickly wrote down the assignment before they left to go to his next appointment. Soul took his hand and pulled him along faster. When they got to his motorcycle he started up the engine, and pulled Kidd on behind him. Soul drove quickly to the hospital, but instead of going into the main door they quietly went around back and down a set of the stairs under ground the hospital.

Stein was waiting for them there, but Spirit was also there arguing with Stein. Kidd raised his eyebrows as Spirit slipped out of the room when seeing them.

Soul smirked after he left. He had over heard some of their conversation before they stopped speaking, and he just couldn't keep the grin off of his face. "So, Spirit and you...?" Kidd and Stein both whipped their heads around and looked at him in shock.

Stein slowly stood from his chair, "Seeing as I'm keeping your lover's and your secret at the moment, you should really keep mine." Soul only nodded as he smirked. "Good," Stein clapped his hands together and smiled ever so slightly, "now to get to work. Kidd, let me see your belly. It looks like you've gotten a bit bigger. It is probably about time to take you out of school." He walked over and looked at his stomach. "Yeah, and you'll need somebody at home with you to help. I guess you always have Soul. I'm not sure how helpful he is, but... you're going to marry him."

Kidd blushed and nodded, "I just want to be married before the twins are due." Spirit nodded and walked back over to his desk. "When do you think that'll be?" Kidd flinched as he asked his question, slightly stepping forward.

"Everything sounded like it was going well. Your father and I spoke about the wedding and we thought you could have a private one with just people you're very close to. We don't want the press all over you two, and we're also thinking about your children. Seeing as you're pregnant... we thought it'd be for the best." A heavy sigh left his lips as he turned back to us, "As for your question, I can not give you an exact date seeing as Reaper children are a bit different then others, plus, with Soul's Kishin blood in him it could be interesting." His hands slid into his pockets as he pulled out his cigarettes and lighter for a smoke.

Soul and Kidd looked at each other, they'd both been thinking about everything and agreed with Stein. Kidd had his fingers entwined with Soul's and he could feel Soul squeeze his hand lightly, "Who would you want to invite Kidd?" Other questions ran through Soul's mind as well, but he would research them alone seeing as he didn't want Kidd to stress out right now.

He stared at Soul for a brief moment before looking at the floor, "I have the people I want to invite in my mind right away. Blair, Maka, Liz, Black*Star, Patty, Spirit, Tubsuki, Stein, my father..." He glanced around trying to think of anybody else. "Does anybody else come to mind?" Soul shock his head and smiled at him as he slowly took his other hand.

"This is really happening, we're going to be married and have a family together." Their noses rubbed over the others slowly as they closed their eyes and pressed their foreheads together. "I love you." Soul slid his fingers up into Kidd's hair and kissed his forehead. "I'm not going anywhere any time soon. Understood?" Kidd quickly nodded and they smiled at each other. Even after everything Soul knew what he had to do, and that was to keep his family safe.

A deep crimson ran over Kidd's cheeks, "I think it's time we start planning our wedding then. My father said we should do it as soon as possible seeing as we're going to be having children to deal with very soon." He glanced around as he slightly bit his lip, "what if we got married next month?" He looked at Soul slowly and smiled, "my father said the place I wanted would be open on the 8th day."

Soul smirked and kissed him, pulling him tightly into his arms. "You can have whatever you want." His hands ran up his back and into his hair, pushing it out of his face as they gazed loving at one another. They held each other, but then remembered Stein was sitting there.

He got up, "I hope everything goes well for you two. You've been through so much, and you need each other and your love is much stronger than most peoples. I'm glad it is you two getting married, I'll try to be at the wedding." He patted both of their heads and walked away through the same door Spirit had gone through.

The couple looked at one another and began to kiss again as they tightly held on to each other. Soul took Kidd's hands and then picked him up, carrying him out of the secret appointment location to his motorcycle. He slowly sat him down on the back of the motorcycle, running his hand over the handlebars. They'd have to get a safer vehicle with their family. Soul's gaze met Kidd's, "Kidd, I'm going to marry you on the 8th of January. It'll be amazing, and I look forward to it." He put his hands on Kidd's stomach, "and when these children come I'll be there along side you as well." He got on his bike and road off back home.

Kidd could only grin, and quickly slid his arms around Soul's making sure his grip was tight. "Just take us home." His chin came over Soul's shoulder as they held each other close for a moment. Soul had started basically living at Kidd's seeing as so much had happened. They had both been working hard, and Soul had even started helping Kidd get over his OCD, a little bit. Then when they weren't busy with the pregnancy they would work together to become meister and weapon. Their wavelengths were very in sink so it was easy for them to fight as one. However, Maka was annoyed with Soul for leaving her with Liz and Patty, but she had been working hard to use them correctly. The girls had been becoming closer and Liz and Patty were going to move in with Maka to strengthen that bond.

As the wind rushed over their faces, Soul thought about what Medusa had said in the dessert. He had never been able to figure out what she had meant. It slightly bothered him to not understand the witch's words, but he thought it was nothing to be concerned with at the moment.

When we returned to our home, Kidd ran upstairs and I sat down on the couch, but the calm atmosphere didn't last long. I heard a scream, and then a loud gasp and cry of pain come from upstairs and I shot upstairs fast. _Wh__at__ was wrong? Nothing with the children, we had just seen Stein and he said everything was fine. _My eyes wondered around the room as I entered and looked around. "K-Kidd?" I was more than worried right now, and I wasn't sure what was going on.

I heard him call my name from the bathroom, and as I entered my eyes ran over a pool of blood running across the floor to where Kidd was in tears holding his stomach. _Oh my god.._ We lost them.

A week past before Kidd spoke a word to anybody, even me, he was depressed. However, he still seemed to be excited about the wedding whenever it was talked about. My arm slid around his shoulders as we sat cuddled together in bed, and I kissed his forehead slowly. We hadn't had sex for quite a while, but we were both okay with that. So much had happened as of lately, and a lot of it was really depressing. I guess that's one of the worst parts about living in a town called Death City.

He got up and walked over to the desk in his room, studying the plans for our wedding as I laid in bed watching me. It didn't just hurt him, it hurt me, but I was trying to be strong for him. All I really wanted to do right now was break down. Therefore, I wasn't going to because no matter how much I needed to Kidd needed my strength more.

I rose from our bed and walked over behind him, embracing him tightly. "I'm sorry... If there had been something I could have done to save them you know I would have." He nodded slowly and turned to me, kissing me slowly as I felt a tear race down his left cheek before he began to cry and hid his face in my chest.

He turned to me and studied my face, "at some point can we try again?" I nodded to him as we slowly began to kiss. I felt like things were going to get better since Stein also told us our souls were becoming stronger. I carefully picked him up and laid him down on his bed.

My hands ran over his waist and felt him slide his legs around my waist. His tongue ran under my chin and he sucked and even nipped some. As we began to play I felt a growing bugle against my leg, and threw him over on his back. I pulled down his pants and mine, "we'll cum together." His eyes widened and I pressed our cocks together as I began to jerk both of us off. We both groaned as we throbbed in my hand and cum began to leak out of our heads.

We were both in the moment and began to kiss even more, with greater passion. I pulled his legs up and slipped into him after, beginning to thrust inside him hard. He began to lick over my nipples as I went hard and faster inside of him. I listened to his cute moaning as I came inside of him, before falling down beside him and pulling him close. I had to tell him before we fell asleep, "I won't lose you, never. You are mine forever." We smiled at one another and fell asleep as we held each other tightly.


	15. Alone at last?

**Chapter 15 of 'Love Triangle' - Alone... at last?**

**Author Note: ;) Hope you enjoy it! XD Review, favorite, and stuff! Thankz! ;D**

**WARNING: There will be drug use and self-harm in this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soul's POV<strong>_

I woke up from sweet kisses being laid upon me, and I slowly opened my eyes to see Liz. I flinched away, her eyes were closed, and she seemed to still be asleep. What happened last night?

_Last Night_

_**Liz's POV**_

I was taking drink after drink, and so was my buddy Soul beside me. I jumped slightly seeing him lean over to me, whispering in my ear sweet words that made me blush hard. I giggled, completely understanding why Kidd wanted to marry him so badly, and grinned, "Hey, you're getting married in two weeks man. Keep to your fiance. Remember you're the one who asked him to marry _you_."

Kidd had went out with all of the other girls, and Black*Star was busy so I thought I'd go hang out with Soul. I had always thought he was cute even if he was gay, and I didn't mind him getting off some last minute female flirting with me before his wedding. Don't get me wrong, I was thrilled for Kidd, but Soul just seemed way too flirty to be settling down with another guy already. I never thought I'd see the day when he actually got married, but in two weeks... Wow, my mind was slightly blown.

I pushed Soul's face back so I wouldn't lust after my gay friend, but after a couple more beers things kind of got out of hand. And, to be honest, I let them get there by flirting back. Even as he pinned me to the wall and stuck his tongue down my throat. I felt bad about Kidd, but Soul was just so amazing I couldn't help myself.

_Present_

_**Soul's POV**_

I pushed Liz off of me and looked at the situation in complete disgust, and met my gaze in the mirror. A huff escaped me as I looked at myself with a bit of hatred. Why did this happen? I put on my underwear and pants, leaving to go find Kidd. I had to tell him what happened, but I froze. There had to be a reason why I did what I did. Why had I had sex with Liz two weeks before our wedding? My hand ran through my hair, this was so uncool of me. I walked with my hands in my pockets to my motorcycle and drove away, Liz would understand.

When I arrived at Kidd and I's home I walked straight in and up to our room to change clothing. I undressed and looked at my body, checking for any marks. I didn't see anything so I got dressed and walked downstairs to see Kidd sitting at the kitchen counter. I gulped, I felt like he knew something wasn't right.

He looked up at me slowly, he'd been crying, "Soul, I'm so sorry.." His hands slid through his hair, "I accidentally got a bit drunk last night and kiss another guy at the bar we went to." He was so upset about just a kiss, god... he was going to die if I told him.

I walked over to him and patted his head, "it's okay, everything is fine. It is no big deal, you were drunk." And, at least it was another guy. A scowl came over my face at the thought of me sleeping with Liz. I hated what I had done to him. "I.. I need to tell you what happened last night. I need you to know how sorry I am..." He turned with wide eyes, "who? Who did you screw?" My eyebrows rose, he knew, he knows me so well. I gulped and glanced away, "I was drunk and so was she, please don't be upset at Liz or I."

A loud _"smak!" _rang thorugh the air. He slapped me and was in tears as he glared at me, "you slept with someone and worst of all, it was a woman!" I snarled at the thoguht and looked down in shame, I'd take his abuse because I knew how hurt he was. "You lied! You said you wouldn't hurt me, you and I would be forever!" A tear rolled down my cheek as I shook my head, I needed to hug him, but I wanted him to get everything out before I made my move. "I love you! I love you! I love you..." He slowly began to beat my chest and as he cried into it.

My hand shakingly was placed on the back of his head and I began to run my fingers through his hair, before I kissed his forehead. "I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you. I just thought telling you was better than you finding out later, and it being even worse." He nodded in my chest and I grinned, "I really do love you. I'll give up liquor for you if I need to prove it." His head was moving and he was mumbling things as he continued to sob into my chest.

He pulled back, "do you think we pulled away last night because we lost them?" His eyes slightly shined up at me as I thought about it. Things had been slightly tense since we lost the twins, but it was going to be okay. I shrugged and carefully walked us both to the living room to sit down together. We cuddled up and pressed our forehead together. "I want you to take a bath." His eyes narrowed and I nodded, grinning as I kissed his cheek. "I'll do anything to keep you."

We laid there together for a long time before we heard the door swung open and stomping throughout the house as Maka yelled out for me. She finally found us as we laid on the couch together, my fingers slowly running through Kidd's hair. Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms, "I heard about what happened with Liz, you slut." I remained quiet as I felt Kidd press his face into my chest again. "I see you actually told him, I'm surprised to see you did the right thing."

My eyes narrowed and I darted up, "I'd do the right thing until the end for the person I love." I was flat out serious, "and plus, it isn't my fault. Liz wasn't as drunk as I was, and she was the one that let it happen. I don't need you to come in here and tell me shit I already know." I gave her a deep scowl as we glared at each other, and then Kidd slowly rose and slid his arms around me. My face softened and I held him, this person, I was afraid to lose more than anybody I've ever met in my life. We held each other tightly and Maka snorted before stomping out of our house. I didn't care what he thought anymore, if anybody was a slut last night, it was Liz.

Kidd slowly lifted up and seemed like he was about to break out into tears again, "Soul..." His lips were quivering, what the hell was he thinking? "Maybe, we should take a break. After our lose and everything, we seem like we're pulling away. I mean, I still love you, but it.. it might just be for the best. Just for a little.." I stared at him in awe. No, this couldn't be happening.. He wasn't looking at me, he meant this.

A dark look came across my face and I got up from the couch, not looking back. "I'll always love you! Therefore, if this is what you want.. FINE!" I yelled back as I stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind me. I might have handle that the wrong way, but I was upset.

_**Death the Kidd's POV**_

It had been a month since I broke up with Soul, nobody had seen him or heard from him. He had dropped out and gotten rid of his phone. Things were weird without him, I really missed it, I really made a mistake to leave him alone. However, I wasn't doing much better. Everything around Death City seemed to be in hell after our break up, and I had even began cutting. I had no clue what was wrong, but it felt so good to do whenever I was upset.

The other people that cared about me tried to help, but I just couldn't stop. I needed Soul back, but nobody could find him anywhere. Luckily,my father had been giving me a lot of out of city missions to take my mind off of things.

_**Soul's POV**_

After our break up, I'd left Death City and went across the dessert and finally got to a new town. It was pretty cool, but I was really upset. However, over the month I was there I seemed to get better, but I wasn't doing the best things in the world.

I snorted up some more of the heroin one of my new friends had got us. She handed me a cigarette and I nodded to her, taking a swig as I relaxed in the bar. It seemed the only way I could relax now is by doing drugs with the horrible in this town. Things were good to me, but it was all so bad for me. My thoughts went back to Kidd as I crossed my legs. I hadn't told anybody here that I was gay, they might kick my ass, therefore I was dating a girl.

Smoke puffed out from between my lips as I sat there before getting up and walking out of the disgusting bar with them. I froze when I saw the three white stripe and two pistols. What the hell? Why were they here? Probably for a mission by the Reaper. I puffed out another cloud of smoke as my eyes lazily gazed upon him. He looked surprised to see me as well, and like this with a girl hanging off my side and cigarette between my lips. I studied him and noticed the cuts on his arms, my eyes shot wide open, and I couldn't help but walk over to him. I had to be calm and not act like a missed him.

I put out my cigarette as we stared at each other, the people with me seemed confused seeing as they knew nothing about me. "What are you doing here? A mission?" He nodded slowly as he studied my face. "What did you do to your arms?" He looked away, and I sighed softly.

But, that didn't get a good reaction from him. "What did you do to your life? You're a druggy now? What the hell?" I stared at him, but then just turned away and walked off. "Soul! I miss you!" My eyes went wide and I spun back around completely in shock. "Please, come home." He shyly held out his hand and smiled softly at me. I rubbed my neck and looked away, I couldn't, it would hurt too much.

My lips came apart, but went back together quickly. As much as I wanted to go, I was unsure about going back with him after everything. It all hurt so much, but.. I missed him as well. I walked back over to him and leaned down slowly as he froze in place, and I slowly pressed my lips to his. I could feel his face becoming wet as we kissed, my arms slowly slid around his waist, I missed him so much. We both pulled back at the same time and studied each others faces, and I slowly grinned at him before nodding. It was time for me to go home, I really wanted to be next to him again and see everyone.

However, Kidd did pull back and flick my forehead, "that's for smoking and doing whatever else you did without me." My eyebrows rose and I grabbed his wrist, and glared at the cuts on them. "Those... Those were because I felt like I'd lost everything.." We both softly sighed and smiled at one another. "But, we'll both work on our problems together and be fine in the end." I pulled him tightly into my arms and we stood there for a long period of time before I let Kidd do his mission and we headed back together to Death City.

* * *

><p><strong>I have more interesting thing planned for the next chapter! What will happen? ^^<strong>


	16. Lovers Reunite

**Chapter 16 of 'Love Triangle' – Lovers Reunite**

**Author Note: ;) Hope you enjoy it! XD Review, favorite, and stuff! Thankz! ;D**

**WARNING: There will be drug use and self-harm in this chapter! Also, masturbation.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soul's POV<strong>_

I had gotten my own apartment when I returned, Kidd and I weren't really back together. We had just gotten so caught up in the moment outside of the bar that we didn't hold back. Plus, he didn't like the fact that I was doing drugs. However, I was doing better with my drug related problems and cleaning myself up. I glanced around my boring apartment and thought about everything that had happened after I kissed Kidd. My girlfriend in that town got really pissed off at the site of me kissing another guy, which was to be expected, when I never said I was even interested in them. Now everyone in Death City thought I was straight again, for some reason, and Kidd was just a way for me to blow off steam back then. Even after I said I only took her from behind, which was true, and Liz even talked about our night together. Which actually made things worse for me. And seeing as I had returned to school everyone thought of me as the '_bad_-boy-heart-breaker' type now.

I walked over to the television in my apartment and turned on the newest porn I had went and bought from my secret, safe, location in town. It was called Bad Boy, which suited my new status so I thought why not try it out. About halfway into the beginning of the porno the two guys, popular boy, and guess who, the _bad_ boy, were having sex in the janitors closet. I thought about Kidd and I, which lead to me jerking off as they began to do more and more. But I stopped when I heard a knock at my door, flinching as I blushed at being interrupted at such a time.

I pulled on my pants and tried to pause it on a better scene, a mop with a hand on the wall beside it, and opened the door to see him standing there. My eyes flinched at seeing my only desire in front of me when I was horny. I cleared my throat, "did you need something?" I wasn't trying to sound rude, but it might have come off that way.

Kidd sighed, "I thought I'd help you catch up on assessments from when you were gone." I nodded as he slipped past me and came inside. A chuckle escaped him as he studied the screen and my eyebrows rose. "What?" My hands slid into my pockets as I plopped down on the couch, trying to act normal, how I used to be around him before _us_. He shrugged and sat down beside me, "nothing. What have you done so far?" He turned to me, but I took notice of him glancing at the screen.

I leaned back getting comfortable, "none of it. It all seemed boring and it isn't like I need to really do it." He only stared at me in awe. "But, I'd love your help if you want to get me to do some of it." He snorted and turned, "you just don't change." I flinched and licked my bottom lips quickly, "did you come here to attack me?" My eyebrows rose and I got up, "because I don't need that. I've changed more than you could image because..." My words trailed off as he lowered his head and shook it slowly. Now wasn't the time to tell him everything, or for us to get serious about everything. I wondered when the time would come.

"Alright, I'm going to turn this off." _BAM!_ The box for the DVD fell on the floor in front of Kidd. He flinched and looked up at me. I blushed hard, this so wasn't cool for him to see. His fingers slowly came around the edge of the case and he picked it up.

I was surprised that he wasn't freaking out, "I knew I recognized this scene!" He smiled and chuckled, this surprised me even more. I mean, we used to watch straight porn together before everything, but this just didn't seem right that he could recognize just by a hand and mop scene. "I own this, I always thought of you... when..." He slowly looked at me as I sat down beside him. We both gulped, there was no keeping us apart when we loved each other so much.

I cleared my throat and looked away, "I don't think we can be friends, not with everything we've been through." I saw him nod out of the corner of my eyes, but he just leaned back in the couch. I looked at him, "what are you thinking?"

His voice was soft and I almost couldn't hear him, "I don't want to not have you in my life, it would be too hard. I can't go through that again." His eyes lowered and he softly sighed, "But you're right, we can't be friends." One of his hands came over to my knee. "I want to give us another try, but if we are to do this... Let's take it slow so we can completely get to know each other." I clenched my fist and nodded slowly, licking my lips as I gulped.

We got up and I walked him to the door, "I'll be seeing you, Kidd." He nodded, but then I felt those soft lips against my cheek. I smiled at him and grabbed his chin, deeply kissing him, and then I pulled him back inside. I pinned him against the wall beside the door as it was closed quickly. We both wanted each other, and I couldn't hold back after feeling his peck on my cheek. His cute moaning just made me get even more into it all, I pulled up his shirt and twisting and pulled on his nipples to hear him moan out more. I pressed my hardening bugle against his leg as I gentle bit is lip and grazed my teeth across his lip as I pulled back.

I got down on my knees and unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock. I began to suck on his head and took him in my throat all the way. He blushed and yelped out in guilty pleasure, "Soul, ah... That feels so much better... ahh.. than my hands.." He gasped in pure pleasure and I tasted some cum. I was surprised, he didn't normally cum this quickly. Of course, we had been doing these things with our hands for a long period of time. I pulled back slowly with a trail of saliva and cum leaking out of my mouth.

As I stood up he attacked me and pushed me down tot he couch, our tongues were at war as we kissed passionately. His hands reached down and he pulled out my cock, stroking over it, and I groaned at his touch. It felt nice to have another person to touch my body, it felt like it had been some time now. My fingertips slid over his spine as I felt him move into a different position to slid himself on to me. I bit into my lips as I felt myself enter him. He was tight, and he blushed as he began to ride me slowly. My hands grabbed his ass and I got him moving faster. Our lips meant again as we began to pants softly into one anothers mouths, completely consumed in pleasure. I changed the position and laid him out on his belly on the couch and began to slammed into him, getting more cute moans out of him. I felt myself beginning to throb as I thrust faster, my hands running over his back as I sucked at his throat.

I rammed into him hard and came deep within his asshole, groaning loudly. I gulped and slid out of him and laid down beside him slowly. Saying close to one another as we laid on the couch, my fingers ran through his hair and I smiled at him. I couldn't be any happier that the man I loved was back in my grasp. I pecked his lips and we pressed our foreheads together.

A knock came to my door and I hopped up, buttoning my pants, but keeping my shirt off. I peeped threw the hole in the door and sighed, Maka. I crack opened the door enough for her to see just me and she stared at my chest, seeing the noticeable sheen of sweat on my body as I softly panted. Her eyes narrowed as she studied my appearance. "What? Are you straight again? Or just jacking off?" I smirked and chuckled, why did it have to be straight? I opened the door all the way and she saw Kidd laying on the couch shirtless and softly panting as well. She blushed and shook her head, "I'll just come back another time than." She waved her hand in the air as she made a frustrated face and ran away.

I sighed and turned to see Kidd getting up from the couch. "Where you going?" He looked at me and pointed back to the bathroom. I wasn't ready for him to leave, I closed the front door and locked it. I was hoping he would stay the night. He was the only person I wanted to be with, and I hated that I screwed us up the first time. I fell apart without Kidd in my life, he was my one and only. I lit a cigarette as I waited on Kidd to come out of the bathroom, and let the smoke leave my lips. "God, all I want to do is wrap you up and kiss your lips... I really want to call you mine, and hold your hand forever. I'm sorry about what I did." The door slowly opened and he stared at me, the look he was giving me was telling me to continue. I nodded and put out my cigarette slowly, "anyone can tell you you're pretty, but you can hear that just a strange. To me, that beauty of yours is deeper and comes from inside not just outside." I saw him slightly flinch at my words before he blushed. "Give me another chance in our relationship, I want to do better, better than a fairy tale you come dream up. I want our life to be your dreams, you and me forever. What do you say?" He had been stepping closer and closer, and he kissed me slowly.

A tear came rolling down his cheek, "I want to be with you more than anybody. I love you so much, you're my one and only. I hate what you did, but... I don't care about it anymore. I miss you too much to be without you." Our noses rubbed together as my hands caressed his back and his arms slid around my neck. It seemed like there was music playing, we were even beginning to go in a circle to the beat in my mind, but it was just in my head.

I cleared my throat, "Death the Kidd, will you do me the honor of taking my hand forever and being willing to marry me again?" My eyebrows rose and Kidd stared at me. I really wasn't sure what he was going to say. Even if the answer was no, I knew I wanted to be with him. I knew I couldn't be without him. That's for sure. And, he didn't seem to want to leave my side either, but I wanted to marry him. No parties, just a marriage to my one and only. His golden eyes gleamed up at me as I stared at him, we continued to hold each other, but things fell silent as I waited for his answer.

* * *

><p><strong>What will Kidd do? Will he give Soul another chance to be his husband, or not? Find out in the next chapter! :) Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Review and give me your option!<strong>


End file.
